Princes Do It Better
by Sweetie813
Summary: Complete  AU Kurt/Blaine. Kurt finds out he's a prince. How will he react? Where does Blaine fit in? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: IDK which country has royalty, but I just picked one. Deal with it. Authors' privilege ;)_

_So, to my fans that have been following me for the past five years, times have changed and I am now a Klaine shipper. :) So sorry if this doesn't suit your interests, although there are some Harry Potter references later. I have also matured with my writing a bit, being a college senior and all. _

_I have written the __**entire story**__, originally intending it to be a one-shot, but it's 32,112 words, and has a lot of breaks where I can place chapters, so it's a total of 10 chapters. So I can update quickly, I just need reviews. So without further ado, here you go. _

* * *

><p><strong>Princes do it better<strong>

Chapter 1.

Kurt walks into his house, head still sticky from the slushie Karofsky threw onto him right before heading out for the day. He decided he would just get home quickly and shower. After running his fingers through his hair to get out excess slushie, he changed his shirt and got into his Navigator and drove home. He saw his dad's car parked on the driveway so he walked in the front door, dropped his bag on the floor and put his keys on the table. He screamed, "Dad! I'm home!"

"In here son." Was his father's reply from the living room.

When he saw his grandmother from Norway sitting on the couch along with his father, he was quite surprised. His grandmother, whom he hasn't seen in ten years, is sitting on his couch, surveying him up and down. "Well, this simply will not do."

Burt took the time to turn around and get a good look at his son, who looked out of place in his black skinny jeans, a plain grey oversized t-shirt, and messed up hair that looked like he got slushie in. He looked alarmed, "Kurt are you alright?"

"Yeah dad, Karofsky got me with a slushie just as I was walking out the door, I figured I would just come home and shower real quick, if you don't mind." Burt nodded, but shifted his eyes towards Kurt's grandmother. "Oh my gosh, Grandmother! It's such a surprise to see you. I'm terribly sorry. Would you mind if I go and clean up first, I'm still sticky."

"Of course not dear. Please, go." his grandmother replied.

"Thanks" was Kurt's quick response as he ran down to his basement retreat and jumped into the shower. The hot water felt good as he was still cold from where the slushie had hit him. It was the end of September, and the leaves were starting to turn, and getting slushied outside really did him no justice.

After he was sufficiently clean, he stepped out, and did a brief moisturizing routine, so his skin would not get damaged from all the corn syrup and #5 red dye. He perfectly coifed his hair, and selected his outfit. He selected a different pair of black skinny jeans, a black button up shirt and a grey vest over it. He decided to forego shoes, as he hated to wear them around the house, but did put on a pair of black socks. He went back upstairs and joined his grandmother and father in the living room

"I am so sorry about that." Kurt said as he walked into the room and took a seat next to his father. Before he could sit, however, his grandmother stopped him. "Wait. Let me get a good look at you! Turn around." Kurt stood back up and did a slow turn. "Ah, much better. You may sit."

"So what brings you to the lovely Lima Ohio grandmother?" Kurt asked. I mean really. A lady like her didn't belong in this small town. She should be treated like royalty. Hell, she lived in Norway and dressed like it. She was in a powder blue skirt suit, pearls galore, and a large hat on her head. She belonged with the southern bells at the Kentucky Derby, not in Ohio.

"Well Kurt, I decided to make this visit, because I thought it was about time you knew everything about yourself." His grandmother replied. Kurt's face was one of pure confusion.

"What do you mean everything about myself?" Kurt looked to his father, "What does she mean Dad?"

His father sighed, "Kurt, how much of your mom do you remember?"

Kurt thought about this. He could never forget her bright and shining face, the smell of her perfume, or the taste of her homemade cookies. He could remember the look of the hospital room and how she looked in her bed for the last two years of her life, and could always hear her voice saying, _'Be strong Kurt, no matter what.'_ He remembered that it was then that Grandmother was always over to visit, but shortly after the funeral when he was 7, he never saw her, but always heard from her four times a year – his birthday, his father's birthday, Christmas, and Easter.

"I remember certain traits about her, and certain things she said. I also remember Grandmother was always around a lot more shortly before she died, and that I haven't seen her since mom's funeral. Why do you ask?" said Kurt.

His father sighed. "Please don't kill me for not telling you this sooner, but we thought it would be better if you didn't know until you were older." Burt started. Kurt's face was one of pure confusion. He inclined his head to his father as if to say '_well…'_. "Kurt, I'm sure you know that while mechanics can make a good lump sum of money, there is no way that my salary can cover your car, my medical bills, and not to mention your clothing taste!" he chuckled. "The reason your grandmother is here, is because in eight months you turn eighteen. It was one of your mothers last requests that we not tell you until you were eighteen, but we figure it's close enough and given the circumstances, you have to know."

"Dad, you are stalling. Just tell me." Kurt said, anxiously wringing his hands.

"Kurt, your grandmother is the Queen of Norway."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Do please close your mouth, it is most unappealing" Kurt's grandmother stated. Kurt snapped his jaw shut.

His father continued, "If you know anything about royalty that would make your mother a princess. Being the only child of your grandmother and grandfather, she was next to take the throne. Your mother did not want you to grow up in a palace with all the fancy things, she wanted you to have a normal teenage life, and have normal friends. She wanted you to experience normal, and then if so desired when you turned eighteen, give you the opportunity to live like royalty. Your mother hated growing up like that, which is why she left and went to school with me. I fell in love with your mother, not the 'princess'." Burt's eyes were glistening with tears. "Beside the point, what we wanted to tell you is that you are a prince, and you are next in line to take the throne."

Kurt sat there, hands over his mouth, in complete and utter shock. He was a prince. Karofsky had been throwing slushies at him, calling him lady and shoving him into lockers, and he was royalty.

"Part of the reason Kurt that your father and I decided to tell you early, is that I am not getting any younger, and I want you to take over starting this upcoming summer after you turn eighteen so that while I am still alive I can teach you the ropes. That is, if you chose to take it. If you don't then it gets passed to another family – but the decision is yours."

Kurt was worried at this, but also smiled that she was giving him eight months to decide, and he **was** allowed to decide. He smiled at this.

"Your father has also told me that you are getting bullied at school, is that correct?" his grandmother asked.

Kurt nodded. "I'm not sure if you can tell, but I'm gay." He said with a chuckle.

His grandmother also chuckled, "Yes, I've known since you were five. To me, it does not matter. For an old lady, I am quite hip."

Kurt smiled. "So, what does me being bullied have to do with being a prince?"

"Well Kurt, now that you know, I'm sure you want to shove it in Karofsky's face and tell him to back the hell off, but we believe that it would only make things worse." Burt said. Kurt nodded sadly. "I also couldn't lie to you. You work the books with me at the shop, and you know that there is no way in hell that I could afford it, but we would like to send you to Dalton Academy in Westerville. It's an all boy's school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy. It also has a great security system so if word leaks to the press, you will be safe. The tuition however, is not cheap, but after just hearing that you are royalty, it barely poses a problem. Your grandmother has been talking with them, and they are willing to start you on Monday. You would move in Thursday, explore the school Thursday and Friday, spend the weekend to get acclimated, and start officially on Monday."

Kurt had so many words to say, but couldn't form them. Burt and his grandmother knew this, and kept quiet. After a minute of silence, Burt prompted, "Kurt..."

"It's like a dream come true. I finally get to be away from Karofsky and the bullying. But I don't want to leave my friends. They are like everything to me. They are already going to treat me differently because I'm royalty, but now I'm leaving them? They are going to hate me!" Kurt replied.

"Kurt, its Monday. You can go to school tomorrow, explain everything to your friends, and if they really are your friends, they will understand. Dalton is an hour away, and you are always welcome home on weekends to visit. They could also go and visit you there as well. It's not like they will never see you again!"

Kurt nodded. "Would you mind if I go and think on this for a little while?"

"Of course sweetheart. I'm going to be in town all week. Tomorrow after school I want you to stop by my hotel room, there are a few things I wish to discuss further with you." His grandmother replied.

"I have glee club until four. Would it be okay if I waited until after that to come see you?"

"I'll have a car come get you at four then. Oh, and I might as well pick you up and take you to school as well, so your car doesn't stay in the parking lot."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

He turned and walked back downstairs, hearing his father and grandmother continue on with a conversation. He went downstairs and flopped on his bed face first. Kurt saw that his phone was blinking and saw a text from Mercedes,

**I saw that you got slushied right as you left. You okay? I know how you hate to get the seats in your baby dirty. Hope all is good. Love you boo.**

Kurt smiled, and then it quickly faded. How in the world was he going to tell his best friend that he was leaving? With the thought in his head, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So what do you think? Like it? I really enjoyed writing this story and I can't wait for you to read the rest of it, so **review**. I started this story two weeks ago, and it took me that long to write. I think I sat down for a full four days to write the entire story.

Remember, the chapters are done, so the more you review, the more you get.

I like constructive criticism, not flames please. I understand I suck with apostrophes but, oh well.

**Review please. **  
>Lots of love<p>

Sweetie813

**Edit:** I'll put this in the next chapter as well, but people have been mentioning how Ireland wasn't a royal country etc. So I fixed it. I had an idea for later on, but it ended up not happening. So I just changed it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Wow, I am blown away guys. A little over 12 hours since I posted the first chapter & I have 24 people on Alerts, 6 people already have it on the favorites (hope I can keep them there!) and 9 reviews, so I give you an update.  
><em>

** PLEASE READ:** _If you read this story somewhere between 9:30 and 12 midnight Eastern Standard Time on Sunday May 22nd, I had originally had Kurt prince of Ireland. I had a reason for it when I started the story, but a lot of things changed in my head while writing it, so it wasn't necessary to keep it. It has now been changed to Norway to make it more like reality. Thanks to **hp-lotr-etc** for giving me that suggestion. :)_

_.Chapter 2. _

Kurt woke up the next morning at five, still in the clothes from the night before and he remembered the entire conversation that took place. He remembered his father coming down to ask him if he wanted dinner but he just rolled over. He completely missed his nighttime skin ritual, and his clothes were completely wrinkled.

Kurt groaned and got out of bed. He took off his current outfit, put them on a hanger and hung them on the back of the bathroom door. He turned on the shower super hot and climbed in. Hopefully the steam from the shower undid some of the damage he did during the night sleeping in his clothes.

He was up an hour earlier than usual, so he did an extra long moisturizing on his skin to make up for the night before. He was dressed and went upstairs to make breakfast by 6:30.

He walked into the quiet kitchen and started the coffee pot, and also on two egg white omelets for himself and his father.

His father walked into the kitchen five minutes later.

"Morning Kurt."

"Morning Dad. What veggies do you want in your omelet?"

"Veggies? I want bacon."

Kurt shot him a look of death, "Dad, you know you can't have bacon."

"Fine, give me tomatoes and peppers." Burt said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Kurt smiled, and decided that he would take a piece of turkey bacon, and microwave it – it was healthier that way. No fats, and it was turkey.

In between cooking, Kurt too poured a cup of coffee, sipping it while making the omelets.

"So, you slept an awfully long time last night" His father commented.

"Yeah, it was a lot to take in within a short amount of time. I can't help but think about how my friends are going to react."

"I understand kid. It was a lot for me to take in too. I asked to meet her parents because I knew I wanted to propose, and she dropped the bomb that they were the king and queen of Norway."

Kurt spun and looked at his father, "What did you do?"

"I passed out. I came to five minutes later with my head in her lap, and I told her that I loved her no matter what she was, and as long as she wanted to be with me, I would be with her."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. He could only dream of finding someone that would be just like that to him. "That's like something right out of Disney."

Burt chuckled. "They say that if you love someone, you love them for all of them – flaws and all. Not that being royalty is a flaw, but it was a flaw in my plan at the time."

Kurt served up the two omelets, observing his father's face when he saw bacon in his omelet, they observed a comfortable silence and ate their breakfast.

After breakfast was eaten and cleaned, it was 7:15 and the doorbell rang. Kurt went to go answer it, and a middle aged man with a balding head, dark sunglasses, and a sensible black suit and shoes was standing there. He took off his sunglasses and said "I'm assuming that you are Prince Hummel?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment. Oh, that's right, his grandmother sent a car. "Yes that's me. Give me two seconds to grab my books?"

The older gentleman nodded and Kurt ran off. He gave his father a hug who yelled after him "Good Luck!" picked up his bag and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He looked at the man who said to him, "My name is Joe, and I will be your driver for this week. So, before we are late, let us go prince."

"Joe, please, just call me Kurt." He said with a smile.

"As you wish Kurt," He said smiling behind his dark sunglasses that were put back on his face.

Kurt looked at the car that his grandmother sent for him, but it was no car. It was a black escalade limousine. "Wow, my grandmother really goes for subtle." and climbed in.

Kurt contemplated having Joe drop him off a block away from school, but decided against it – more chances for dumpster dives, slushies and in general beatings. Let the school see him get dropped off in a limo, his grandmother is in town.

Joe pulled up to the school, and Kurt looked out the window seeing everyone looking at the limo that was pulling up to the school. He could see kids pulling out cameras and cell phones to catch a glimpse at what celebrity would be visiting Lima Ohio. Kurt giggled to himself. Joe came to a stop in front of the school and got out of the car to go and open the door for Kurt.

Kurt blushed at the act, getting used to the fact that he is royalty and climbed out. "Thanks Joe" he said. Joe gave a curt nod, walked back around the limo and said before climbing in, "I'll see you at four" and drove off. The look on everyone's faces when they saw Kurt Hummel climbing out of a limousine at school was priceless. Kurt threw his bag on his shoulder and walked into the school.

At his locker he was met up with Mercedes. Before he could even get a word out she said, "Hey! Did you see the limousine that pulled up? I wonder who was in it!"

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. Mercedes looked at him like he had six heads which made Kurt laugh even harder, "Guilty as charged." Kurt said opening his locker and checking the mirror.

Mercedes jaw dropped. "How the hell did you afford to get a limo to drop you off at school? You sell off all your Alexander McQueen sweaters?"

"No, actually my grandmother is in town and decided to give me a ride to school today." Kurt replied. _'Well she did! Just because she wasn't in the car didn't make it untrue.'_

"Damn white boy, she's acting like she's royalty!" Mercedes said with a laugh.

Kurt immediately stiffened and said, "Yeah, imagine that."

"Well I gotta go get my books and stuff, I'll see you at Glee later." Mercedes said with a wave.

"Bye Mercedes!"

Kurt stood there, shut his locker and placed his head upon it. _'How am I going to tell them that I am royalty?'_

* * *

><p>Kurt went through the day, but did not hear a word of what any teacher said. At lunch everyone was questioning how and why he got to school in a limousine.<p>

"My grandmother is in town and offered me a ride to school. I didn't know it was going to be a limousine until I walked out of my house this morning." Kurt replied simply.

Everyone just took the answer and continued on with other conversations. Mercedes turned to Kurt and said, "Hey, wanna hit the mall after school? I need a new pair of shoes for my outfit this weekend."

"Oh how I wish I could. I have to go see my grandmother immediately after Glee." He said with a frown. "Tell me about the outfit, and I'll tell you what type of shoes I think you should get. I trust your judgment."

Mercedes smiled and started talking about her outfit, and Kurt was able to decide what shoes she should get, and said to send him a picture later of them.

Before he knew it, lunch was over, and so was the rest of the day and it was time for Glee club. Kurt felt like he had swallowed a rock and it was sitting in his stomach. He was so nervous. He took a deep breath and opened the door

Kurt was the last to arrive, walking in exactly when the bell rang. Mr. Schue looked at him and smiled "Kurt, glad you are here! Take a seat."

"Actually Mr. Schue, I have something that I need to say, if that's okay."

Mr. Schue looked confused but said, "Okay, the floor is yours."

Kurt dropped his bag on the floor, and leaned against the piano and took another deep breath.

"I'm sure as many of you saw this morning, to my complete surprise, I was picked up by a limousine."

Mr. Schue looked really confused. "That was you Kurt?"

Kurt laughed, "Yes that was me. As I told the glee club earlier, my grandmother is in town and insisted on picking me up for school this morning. But in relation to what I found out yesterday it came as no surprise to me."

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked.

"My grandmother lives in Norway, and I haven't seen her since my mother's funeral. To make a long story short, my grandmother is the Queen of Norway."

Everyone's jaw dropped, he didn't let them comment and continued. "That makes my mother a princess. I never knew. Her dying wish was to wait until I was eighteen which is in eight months. They decided to tell me earlier because I am next in line to take the throne if I chose it, and my grandmother wants me to take over starting next summer so I can learn the ropes while she is still alive."

"So dude, you're a prince." Puck said.

Kurt nodded.

"That's awesome!"said Finn.

"Can we go visit you in Norway?" Rachel asked.

"If you're a prince, why does everyone call you princess?" asked Brittany.

Kurt smiled at this. "Wow, you guys are taking it a lot better than I thought you would."

"Of course we are!" Artie said, "As long as you don't turn into a snooty rich guy and turn us all away, I think we will be fine."

"Can I be part of the CIA body team around you?" Puck asked.

Kurt's smile disappeared. "Well, that's part of the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. It's likely that it will soon get out and around that I am royalty, and the media will start to go crazy. With this school, it's likely Principal Figgins will accept money and let them come and attack me in the middle of class. Karofsky and everyone else will likely continue to bully me no matter what, and I can't have that. It's been proposed that I transfer to another school, Dalton Academy – an all boy's school with a zero tolerance no bullying policy in Westerville, and I'm thinking of going."

"What! No!" "We can protect you here!" "Don't leave my dolphin!"

"Guys! Calm down." Mr. Schue said after seeing tears start to form in Kurt's eyes. "I know it will be like losing a friend, but he's not going to be far. Westerville in a hour away from here. You guys could meet halfway, and I'm sure Kurt will come home some weekends, and with technology today, he's a phone call, text message, e-mail, Facebook message, tweet or Skye away. Take a look a Kurt." Everyone stopped and looked at Kurt who had tears spilling over his eyes, biting the knuckles of his fist. "He's clearly upset about leaving. What he said though, is true. Principal Figgins is always looking for ways to get money and will let them in. We have to also think about Kurt's well being. You guys can still be friends, but you just won't see each other every day is all."

Everyone started to look really guilty about telling him not to leave. Surprisingly it was Santana who got up first and walked over to Kurt. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Despite that I pick on you mercilessly like everyone else in this school, I really will miss you. Go where it's safe, your true friends will follow." She finished with a smile.

Kurt grabbed around her and hugged her, soon the rest of the club followed in a very large group hug.

"When do you leave?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I move in Thursday afternoon, and Friday I get the day to explore. I officially start Monday, but I probably need tomorrow to pack all of my stuff, so today I guess is officially my last day."

The group just hugged him tighter.

"Mr. Schue, since I know that I won't be here I don't think I can actually stay, but before I go, can I sing one last song?"

Mr. Schue smiled sadly. "Sure Kurt."

Everyone scrambled back to their seats, Kurt pulled music out of his bag that he had found online earlier, and handed it to Brad. The music started and he started to sing.

_You'll be fine tomorrow  
>The sun will rise again<br>It's never easy to say goodbye  
>You know I'll always love you<br>You know I always will_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_  
><em>My old friend (my old friend)<em>  
><em>Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye<em>  
><em>We've reached the end (we've reached the end)<em>

_I don't cry with sorrow, I cry with joy_  
><em>The memories we made can't be destroyed<em>  
><em>You know I won't forget you<em>  
><em>You know I never could<em>  
><em>And when I said I loved you<em>  
><em>You know I meant for good<em>

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_  
><em>My old friend (my old friend)<em>  
><em>Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye<em>  
><em>We've reached the end (we've reached the end)<em>

_You know I'll always love you_  
><em>Goodbye<em>

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
>My old friend (my old friend)<br>Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
>We've reached the end (we've reached the end)<em>

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
>My old friend (my old friend)<br>Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
>We've reached the end (we've reached the end)<em>

The entire room had tear stained faces. It was one more group hug, and then Kurt grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt had stopped in the bathroom and washed his face before heading outside just in time to see Joe pull up to the school. A quick look at his cell phone showed that it was exactly 4. He heard the clamoring from the hallways of the glee club getting their things to go home. Joe got out of the car and walked around and Kurt hopped in just as the glee club walked out the doors.<p>

The entire club stopped and watched the limo pull away, waving as it went by. Kurt waved back, but the tinted windows stopped him from being seen. Once out of view, he pulled out his iPod and plugged in his headphones and listened to some Lady Gaga to cheer him up. Before he knew it, he was pulling up to his grandmother's hotel on the outskirts of town. Joe parked out front, opened his door and said to follow him.

Kurt followed as they went to an elevator inside the hotel lobby and took it up to the penthouse with a key Joe kept inside his pocket. They stepped out of the elevator, and Joe dramatically opened the double doors leading to the only suite. Typically the elevator would open to the suite, but for added security, it had a set of doors and two body guards outside. They had recognized Joe immediately and let them through.

Kurt was ushered to the sitting room where his grandmother was there with a tray of tea just being placed upon the table.

"Oh good Kurt, right on time. Come, sit. Have some tea with me."

Kurt sat down, and took the cup of tea offered to him with a polite thank you.

"So, Kurt. Have you decided about Dalton?" his grandmother asked

"Yes, I talked to my friends, and through lots of tears and harsh words, they have decided that it's better for me, and support my decision. So I will be going."

"Wonderful, I'll have Brian, my assistant, call the school and inform them to get your room ready. Now, onto other matters. Now that you have had time to process this a little bit, how are you feeling?"

"I feel no different honestly. I'm still Kurt Hummel, despite the fact that my official title is Prince Kurt Hummel. Joe tried to call me prince all the time and I just felt awkward and told him to call me Kurt. Other than that I feel fine."

"Well, in two months time, should you want it, would be an official 'coming out' ball as they call it." After the look on Kurt's face, she further elaborated. "Into society as a prince."

"Oh, I thought you meant out of the closet, which I have been for many years." He said with a chuckle.

His grandmother smiled. "I would understand how you would think that. But yes, into society of Norway. It would be held downstairs in one of the ballrooms, all of your friends would be invited provided that they wear appropriate attire, and after a few quick speeches you accept the title of prince and future king and get a crown and we dance and party."

"Wait, you mean I have to decide in the next two months if I want to take the crown?"

"I didn't mention that?"

"No! You said I had until summer!"

"Oh, my apologies then. You have until summer to take over the crown officially as king, but you need to let the country know that you will accept it at that time. Otherwise we have to train your cousins into becoming king."

Kurt sat there head in his hands. He had two months to decide. "Could you tell me more about what it would entail to become King?"

"Well, if you do accept it, being King is more of a figure head. Attend social events, parties, galas, theatre performances – everything is pretty much decided by Parliament, and just needs your stamp of approval so to speak. Of course though, within five years of taking the crown, you must get married."

"What?"

"Oh yes, and gay marriage is legal in Norway, and the country is quite open to it, so if there were two Kings to rule, they would be okay with it. You just need to find a suitable man to take the throne next to you. You could always pick a woman, and date whomever you like also."

"I would never do that to a woman! I don't know if I could take the crown knowing that I need to marry someone within five years. I haven't even been kissed yet!"

His grandmother looked on sadly. "Well, you are going to Dalton starting next week, and it's an all boy's school. I'm sure you are not the only one to have gone there because they were bullied for being gay. You never know. You might find someone there" she replied with a strange twinkle in her eye that went unnoticed by Kurt.

Kurt smiled into his tea cup, _'Maybe'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hope you liked it. Don't know about gay rights in Norway, but that's what I'm making it. ;) Review please. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: 45 alerts and 20 reviews? You guys are blowing up my phone with e-mails, but I like it. :) Thanks so much for the positive reviews. I try and answer all your reviews personally unless you don't allow private PMs. But thank you again, here's the next chapter._

_.Chapter 3._

The next day his father agreed to let him miss school to pack. The transfer papers had already gone through, and Dalton was expecting him the next day. He wasn't sure why they wanted him so early when he didn't officially start until Monday, but he didn't complain. Kurt had so many clothes, he took the opportunity to throw away anything that was out of fashion, and only pack up the "in-style" wardrobe. He realized quickly that most of his wardrobe was still in-style, and decided to bring most of it anyhow.

He had found out that Dalton had a uniform to wear, but after school hours, students were allowed to wear whatever they would like - hence all of his clothes. "Every day is an opportunity for fashion" is what he always said. He packed his movies, which had taken up two boxes on their own, his moisturizers that he only used on weekends, pictures and of course his Macbook Pro. He had contemplated leaving out his computer, but he could get on Facebook via his phone if he really wanted to. By six everything was packed and ready to go. He was, however, packing since 7 that morning.

He took a depressing look around the room, only seeing in his closet minimal clothes that would get him through a weekend visit without packing if he needed to, some older more embarrassing photos, and his bed sheets. His grandmother had told him that she had taken care of that aspect, something of which he was extremely grateful. The girls wanted to do one last sleepover before he left, and his father had agreed to it as had Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Quinn, and even Santana's parents. The girls showed up at 8 with arms full of candy, chips, soda, and movies.

Burt reminded them to keep it down and that to remember tomorrow was a school day, at least for the girls, and to be asleep by 1.

The second they got downstairs, they popped in Beauty and the Beast and got started on the famous Kurt Hummel facial. Kurt got started on applying the facial to all the girls, then himself before setting the timer for forty-five minutes. It was the only time that they were quiet all night – talking made cracks. The timer jolted at them in the middle of _Be Our Guest _and Kurt helped everyone take it off. It was after the masks came off that the talking restarted.

"Kurt, I'm going to miss your magic formula. That means you have to come back more often and do it for us, or give us the recipe" said Mercades while touching her smooth as a baby's bottom face.

"I do have to admit, my face is pretty smooth" said Santana. Everyone turned and looked at her. "What? I never hated Kurt, I'm just a bitch and have to keep my reputation around school. I think he's pretty cool"

"Well thank you Santana, glad to know this when I am actually leaving." Kurt said with bitterness on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry alright! I've already told Coach Sylvester to put her word into Figgins, meaning she'll blackmail him into taking out the Slushie machine so that way no one has to worry about early morning slushie facials. She seemed hesitant, but after I told her you were leaving Kurt, she muttered something about her 'sweet porcelain' leaving. She actually looked kind of sad."

"Sue Sylvester, is sad, that I'm leaving?" Kurt said annunciating each part of the sentence to ensure that he heard Santana correctly.

"Is that why her face was all blotchy at practice this afternoon and she said that she had a case of the measles? Because being sad makes you have the measles?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, she was lying, it was clear that her face was blotchy because she was crying" said Quinn.

Everyone sat in stunned silence for knowing that Kurt had moved the one Sue Sylvester, the one who claimed she didn't have tear ducts, to actual tears.

"I guess I'll have to send her something later then, but thank you Santana, for actually getting the slushie machine out of there. At least I can leave knowing that you guys will suffer cleaning off the slushies without my magical slushie kit." Kurt said.

Kurt had this magical bag that he would bring into the womens restroom after any of them got slushied, and it included some type of soap that didn't sting the eyes, but took the slushie stain off skin, a tide stick, as well as shampoo and conditioner, and a change of clothes was always in his locker along with an extra towel. They were going to miss that, but it seems that they won't have to now.

The gossip moved onto boys, where Kurt expressed his wishes of finding a man at this all boys school. With the zero tolerance bullying policy, it was probably a safe haven for boys who where tormented from bullies. They continued talking, ignoring the fact that the movie had gone back to the menu page, until about 12:30, when the girls started to get sleepy and sappy saying what they were going to miss about Kurt. Brittany had started it saying, "I'm going to miss your soft dolphin hands Kurt."

Everyone had laughed and said something about what they would miss, ranging from his ability to stand up to Rachel for solos from Santana, to head fashion consultant from Mercedes.

A group hug ensued, and Kurt went to sleep with tears streaming down his face while his girls slept around him in their sleeping bags.

The alarm rang too early for everyone, but eventually everyone was showered, dressed and ready. It paid to have three bathrooms in one house. Kurt had made breakfast for everyone, and soon the girls were on their way to school, while Kurt was getting ready to throw everything in the car and move to Dalton.

By eleven, he too was ready having just packed up some of the last minute things like his moisturizers and cell phone charger, when a black car similar to his own SUV pulled up, to take all of his belongings to Dalton. A limo was there for Kurt and his father to travel in, driven of course by Joe.

Inside the limo they found his grandmother, and they chatted the entire way about what to expect, and what was going to happen. His grandmother had laid down some rules that he suggested he follow, like not telling anyone that he didn't trust that he was a prince. Of course, a simple Google search would tell them if they really wanted to know, but who was really going to Google his name? Kurt stared out the window as they got closer, seeing a stone castle come up making him feel like he just got accepted to Hogwarts.

They were greeted by the Headmaster, who unfortunately looked nothing like Dumbledore. Kurt's heart broke for a minute; he was really expecting an old dude with a long beard to be standing there. The man however, was in his forties who greeted everyone the same, despite title, clearly indicated when he shook everyone's hand the same from his grandmother to himself.

They took lunch in his office where he explained the generic rules of Dalton. He was expected to maintain no less than a 2.5 GPA, no bullying policy, and the 11pm curfew Sunday through Thursday, and the 12pm curfew Friday and Saturday. Burt had asked about going home on weekends, and it was explained that Kurt would just need to tell someone in the office before 6pm on Friday that he was going home that weekend, and was expected back before curfew on Sunday.

They walked through the halls as classes were changing, and the Headmaster explained that there were ten minutes between classes, and classes went from 7:30 until 2:30 with an hour for lunch. Each class was 50 minutes unless it was a double, and every subject had a double period once a week – then class was an hour and 50 minutes.

Kurt's head was swimming with information. He was trying to learn his way around while the Headmaster was taking them. He could see the students around him talking amongst themselves, not pointing and whispering about the new kid. He felt safe, but out of place in his outfit amongst all the uniforms.

They soon approached a room on the second floor of the dormitory building. "This is your room Kurt. Your grandmother went through some tough things to get you this room. It's one of the few singles in all of Dalton, but it is the largest of every room here."

Kurt glanced at the number – 201. His name was engraved on a gold plaque encased on the door. He noticed the absence of his title, which he was grateful for. The door swung open and revealed a room larger than his basement bedroom. It had a short hallway leading into the room, which was lined with floor to ceiling mirrors.

Inside the floor was of a beautiful mahogany, unscratched floor. In the center towards the back room was a queen sized four poster bed with a picture window behind it, revealing the beautiful grounds of Dalton. A nightstand was placed on both sides of it, and a clock on one of them, and to the right of those was a chest of drawers. On the right hand side closer to the door, there was a large flat screen TV with a couch and two arm chairs around it, and it appeared that a blue ray player had already been set up, and he saw his DVDs had already been put in the shelving in the wall next to the television.

Next to the bed on the left was a large desk with his Macbook Pro already set up, and pictures already on the walls on his corkboard above the desk. _'I guess the guys that moved my stuff also unpacked it. Glad I didn't have anything to hide from them'_ thought Kurt. Next to the desk was a large mini-fridge, which the headmaster explained was a luxury in only some of the rooms. To the immediate left was a door that lead to a private bathroom with a shower/tub combo, and enough vanity space for all of his moisturizers, which he was glad were not set out. To the right, was a very large walk in closet that his clothes only filled half of. On the right were his clothes, to the left, there were seven Dalton Academy issued uniforms jackets, pressed and ready to wear.

"There are fourteen shirts and pants, and seven of everything else. Your grandmother has arranged for a service to come around every Friday to collect your uniform and press it, but generally boys only wear one blazer a week, and just wash and press their own pants and shirts." Explained the Headmaster. "As for shoes, you can wear whatever your heart desires. We got tired of hearing the boys complain that the shoes were uncomfortable" said the headmaster with a chuckle.

Kurt was in shock. This was better than his room at home. Burt looked impressed. He turned and hugged Kurt. "I have a feeling that you are going to be alright here."

"Me too dad, me too."

* * *

><p><p>

They had a few more papers to sign, and go over, and soon his father and grandmother left the school, leaving him with the headmaster. The headmaster led him to the dining hall for dinner, and sat with him through that. He felt bad that he had to follow Kurt around, but it seemed as if he could read his mind when the headmaster said, "Standard when a student transfers in." There was a weird twinkle in his eye that made Kurt wonder if he really was Dumbledore.

Kurt glanced around the room. About 150 boys total sat around eating and chatting. Kurt couldn't help but wonder where he would be sitting tomorrow.

"Tomorrow morning, one of our top students will be coming by and showing you around the school." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to learn this entire building on his own. "He's also a Junior like you, so you'll be attending all of his classes as your schedules are the same. No work is to be expected of you, but you are just to go and see what classes are like. But feel free to take notes or whatever you wish. He'll show you around, introduce you to some people, just to get used to the atmosphere. He'll be at your door at 7."

Kurt just nodded. He was nervous and anxious all at the same time. He finished eating and the headmaster wished him well, and set off for the evening.

Kurt went into his room and shut the door. He went into the bathroom and unpacked the moisturizers that weren't unpacked and then immediately hopped on Skye and called Mercedes to tell her all about his day just like he promised he would this morning before she left. Kurt picked up his laptop and showed her the room via that, and she just let out a low whistle. They ended the call at ten, where Kurt went through his nightly routine and hopped into bed. He saw a note to open the side drawer where he found a remote, and quickly realized he had been set up with a sleep number bed. He adjusted it, snuggled into the silk sheets his grandmother had gotten him, set his alarm and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Sorry this is so short, I just added about 1,000 more words to this before I posted it. I promise, the rest of the chapters are pretty long. The next one is extra long to make up for it. Review and you will get it faster :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: So my inner Klaine exploded after to tonight's episode, so sorry if you haven't seen it, I won't say anything more - PM me if you want to talk. I am now up to 61 alerts and I got 15 reviews from the last time I posted. So you guys deserve a reward. **Finally, you get Blaine**!  
><em>

_Again, I'm sorry the past chapter was so short, but as you can see by this chapter, it wasn't easy to give you half of this, and not the rest. _

_.Chapter 4._

His morning was the same as usual; he was dressed and ready to go by 6:30. Kurt hopped on Facbeook and changed his schools, and set his status to "First day at a new school, wish me luck!"

He was browsing through the status' of his friends when there was a knock at the door. He shut his computer and hopped over and opened the door to reveal a gorgeous looking boy. The boy was in his pressed and pristine Dalton uniform, his honey eyes staring at him with dark curly hair gelled back to perfection. All in all, he was the vision of a god. Then he smiled. Oh gosh, why did he have to smile? Perfect white teeth shined back at him, Kurt felt his knees go weak.

"Hi! I'm Blaine. I'm sure the headmaster told you I would be showing you around today?" he stuck out his hand to Kurt.

"Yeah, he told me. I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you" he said as he shook Blaine's hand.

"Ready to go get breakfast?"

"Sure!" Kurt stepped out into the hall and locked the door behind him.

"So what brings you to Dalton?" Blaine asked.

His grandmother had warned him not to tell anyone until he trusted them that he was there because he was a Prince, but rather he was there because he was bullied. "I was bullied at my old school. My father was afraid for my well being after he touched my shoulder and I jumped to the sky ready to be pushed into a locker at my own house."

Blaine nodded sadly, "I know the feeling. I too was bullied. I feel horrible running because this really isn't the real world, but at least knowing that I don't have to subject myself to torture every day while being a teenager helps" he offered with a smile.

"I never thought of it that way."

They were passing through the breakfast line, and were slowly making their way over to the small coffee shop in the dining hall. "I hope you don't mind, I'm a bit of a caffeine addict. I'm surprised I'm this animated without it already."

"No it's perfectly understandable. I'm addicted to coffee as well."

The lady behind the counter had asked what they wanted, and Blaine offered his coffee order, "A medium drip for me, and…" he turned around and looked at Kurt.

Kurt snapped out of his trance and said, "Oh, and I'll take a large non-fate café mocha". Kurt reached for his wallet knowing that this coffee wasn't free like it was in the line he almost grabbed when Blaine stopped him.

"New kid never pays" he said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back and put his wallet back. Blaine paid and the coffees were ready soon after and they headed to a table with two boys – one Asian, one African-American.

"Kurt, this is Wes and David. Guys this is Kurt. He's new."

"Nice to meet you Kurt, please, have a seat." Wes said.

The two boys sat down and all four enjoyed their breakfast. All three had asked questions like where did you come from, what brings you here, what are some of your interests, and first impressions of the school.

Kurt answered politely to all of them, skirting around the fact that he was a prince. He mentioned that he enjoyed music and theatre and all three boys eyes lit up.

"Can you sing?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I was in my old high schools glee club if that counts. We got through to Regionals last year but got messed up by Vocal Adrenaline, our nemesis."

The three boys sitting across from Kurt looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"What?" asked Kurt.

"You'll find out later" Blaine said, "But for now, it's time for class."

"Nice to meet you Kurt, hope to see you again later." Wes offered with David nodding in agreement with that statement. Kurt offered a small wave and they walked off in opposite directions.

"So, first up we have English. We just finished reading Hamlet and today is the last day of discussion on it, so when you start officially on Monday, you won't have missed anything, but first, let me show you to your locker."

Kurt smiled knowing that he wouldn't have to read an entire Shakespeare play on his own and expect to pass a test on it.

Blaine walked him down the hallway and showed him where his locker was. Sure enough, Blaine's was right next to his. Blaine passed over the card with his locker combination on it and he slid it in his pocket.

Twenty minutes into his first lesson, he could tell that this curriculum was much harder than McKinley's had been and it was only his first class.

Next they had French four. Blaine looked at Kurt, "Quatre Français?" (French Four?)

"Oui, j'ai appris le français par moi-même quand j'étais plus jeune, je le parle maintenant couramment." Kurt replied, (Yes, I taught myself French when I was younger, I'm now fluent.)

"Super, maintenant si on veut dire quelque chose quand Wes et David sont là sans qu'ils nous comprennent, on pourra juste parler Français." (Outstanding, now if we want to say something around Wes and David and not have them understand we can just speak French.)

Kurt just laughed as they walked into French together.

They went through Biology and World History together before lunch. At lunch it was just Blaine and Kurt.

"So tell me more about you." Kurt said. "You now know where I'm from, I can quasi sing, and I can speak French, it's your turn."

"Well, I live about ten minutes away from here. My parents are never home, always traveling so along with being bullied at my old school they decided to send me here so I was never home alone. I'm a huge nerd and Harry Potter fanatic and Disney fanatic in general. I also play guitar and piano and I guess I can kind of sing as well."

"I guess we will have to see if we can sing by the standards of the other person then won't we?"

Blaine gave a knowing smile, "I guess we will then, won't we?"

Their lunch went on trading more things about themselves until they had to go to double math. What was unexpected however was halfway through the teacher let them go. Kurt was super confused, "I thought it was supposed to be a double period of math today."

"It usually is, but the Warblers are giving an impromptu performance in the senior common room today, and it tends to shut down the school for a bit." Blaine answered.

"Who are the Warblers?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers are like the glee club of the school, they are kind of like rock stars" replied Blaine. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand and started running him down back alleys that he hadn't seen before and into a room filled with everyone from Dalton. Blaine handed Kurt his bag and asked, "Would you hold this?" Kurt took his bag, "Thanks, now if you'll excuse me" Blaine said with a wink.

Blaine took off to the harmonizing boys and started singing.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<br>_

Kurt was surely going insane. There was no way that Blaine was singing this when he said he could kinda sing – because he _knew_ he could sing. Also, did Blaine just point to me when he said You'll be my valentine?

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>We'll be young forever<em>

_You make me_  
><em>Feel like<em>  
><em>I'm living a Teenage Dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_We drove to Cali_  
><em>And got drunk on the beach<em>  
><em>Got a motel and<em>  
><em>Built a fort out of sheets<em>  
><em>I finally found you<em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>We'll be young forever<em>

_You make me_  
><em>Feel like<em>  
><em>I'm living a Teenage Dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I might get your heart racing_  
><em>In my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_Let you put your hands on me_  
><em>In my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

Kurt stood with everyone else from Dalton and clapped happily. He surely was going insane if he thought that the kid he had been following around all day had just sung Teenage Dream to him. There was no way that this kid was gay.

He looked for Blaine, and he was laughing and hugging and patting Wes and David. So that must be what they were looking at each other for this morning. They planned this. Blaine was coming over for his bag, took it from Kurt and asked, "So, what did you think?"

"That was amazing! Why didn't you tell me you were the lead singer of the Warblers?" Kurt asked in a semi-hurt voice.

"I couldn't ruin all the surprises now could I?" Blaine said with a smile.

Wes and David were coming over and greeted Kurt and Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt and asked "So what do you want to do?"

Kurt looked confused, that could mean so many things. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you had said that you were part of your old glee club, and if you would like, David and I are part of the student council, and part of our job is to hold and run auditions. If you would give us a sample of your singing, and we think you are capable of joining the Warblers, we can offer you an audition. That way we don't waste our time or yours." Wes offered.

Kurt was for like the seventh time that week standing in shock, "Alright, can we go back to my room so I can pick a song?"

"Yeah sure" Blaine said. "Come on guys."

Together they all walked up to Kurt's room and when Kurt unlocked the door and walked in, he started talking expecting the three other boys to be walking in behind him, they were however still standing in the hallway in shock. "Guys?"

Like zombies they walked in, quietly observing the room. "Dude, your room is like three times the size of Wes' and mine!" David said.

"Not to mention it's bigger than my single room, and I don't even have a double bed!" Blaine exclaimed falling onto the neatly made bed, making Kurt cringe. When Blaine spotted the remote he exclaimed, "And it's a sleep number? I'm envious."

Wes had somehow found his way to his private bathroom, while David found his walk in closet, they exclaimed at the same time, "Private bathroom?" "Walk-in closet?"

Kurt just stood there unable to say anything. The three boys flopped onto the various chairs around the TV in awe, "Can we watch a movie in here tonight?" Blaine asked sounding super excited.

"Yeah sure," Kurt walked over and undid the hiding slots for his DVDs – something he had discovered the night before and revealed them to the boys, "What do you want to watch?"

"I think I just died." David said, playing dead over the arm of the sofa.

"I want to know who you did to get this room," Wes said.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Kurt

"Who did you have sex with?" Blaine clarified.

Kurt laughed. "Oh no, it was my grandmother who did all of this. She's kind of rich and knows a lot of people." _'Not a lie'_ he thought to himself.

"Well, back to the reason we are here, did you want to sing us something, or maybe you have a clip of you singing something else that you could play for us?" Wes offered.

Kurt thought. The idea of singing in front of three boys who would be judging him was completely terrifying, but he didn't know if any of his performances were online, he would have to check.

"Well, there is one that I can think of that I did that should be online, but I never actually looked." Kurt walked over to his macbook and opened up YouTube and typed his name. To his surprise hundreds of videos of most of his performances from _Push It_ to _Bad Romance_ were online. He found the one he was looking for – his fourteen and a half minute solo during the cheerios nationals performance. "Um, I am tagged in a lot of videos apparently that I didn't know existed, but I have one that I am particularly proud of, just don't judge me on what I'm wearing." Kurt explained.

Sometime during his searching, the three boys ended up behind him, ready to go. He loaded the video and pressed play. He walked away from his computer after making it full sized, so he could watch the reactions on their faces. It was better to have an inkling as to what the verdict would be rather than to just be surprised.

The boys were confused when a bunch of cheerios came out in uniform, and it looked like Wes was about to say something when the music started and Kurt started to sing. Kurt had to clap his hand over his mouth and bite his thumb to keep from laughing as all three of their jaws dropped simultaneously. Slowly their heads moved over to where Kurt was standing with their faces of awe.

"Although I have no idea what you are saying, the pitch is amazing" David said.

"You can sing that high?" Wes asked.

Blaine just couldn't stop staring at the screen.

"Well, thank you. Yes I can. I had a diva off with another girl in my Glee club for the solo of _Defying Gravity_ but I purposely bombed the high F for my dad. He was getting calls about me being gay and I knew that singing a song like that would only make things worse for him."

"Wait, you're gay?" asked Blaine.

"Oh you couldn't tell? Sorry, my friends knew I was gay before I did. I always thought my clothes screamed 'flaming homosexual' but I forgot we are in uniforms." Kurt answered.

"I spent all day with you, and you didn't tell me that one detail about you?" Blaine asked jokingly.

Kurt went to go answer but was cut off by Wes, "Oh so that you can have a gay friend too and you aren't alone?" Kurt looked confused. Wes looked from Kurt to Blaine and said, "Oh, you decided to spend all day with him and didn't tell him that one detail about you?"

Blaine blushed deeply as did Kurt. _'Finally, the guy that I think is gorgeous is actually gay'_.

"But back to the song?" Kurt asked, wanting to get off the topic as quick as possible.

"Oh, yeah. If you can sing like that in the audition, preferably in English, you will definitely get in." Wes said.

"Can we look at some of your other performances?" David asked.

Kurt shrugged, "Go ahead, some are pretty bad though. If you find the one from Sectionals last year, we did that in ten minutes. If you don't mind I'm going to get changed."

David waved his hand as if to say _yeah, yeah we're busy_ and Kurt just smiled. He climbed into his walk in closet and shut the door to get changed. He heard the opening bars of "D_on't Rain On My Parade"_ from Rachel and he knew that they were watching their sectionals performance. Kurt quickly settled on an outfit and walked back out in time for their next song. The three boys entranced in the performance.

When it was over the turned to look at Kurt and Wes said, "You put that together in ten minutes?"

"Yeah, our cheerleading coach leaked our set list to the two other schools, and had us go last so it would look like we stole from them, so we had to change our entire set list backstage like an hour before we went on. Without the judges even knowing what had transpired, we won."

Wes and David had joined Blaine's expression of staring at Kurt, although for different reasons. Blaine had been staring at Kurt since they turned around, probably because of his outfit of skin tight jeans, and a fitted Alexander McQueen sweater. I guess he looked okay.

"Movie time?" Kurt asked.

"Let us go and get changed and then we can watch, I'll go pop popcorn, David will go get drinks, and Blaine can come back here and pick a movie – he has excellent taste in movies." Wes said.

As soon as they were out the door, Kurt flopped in an armchair and started to text Mercedes,

**Hey cades. I miss you guys so much, but I had this amazingly hot guy take me around school today. His name is Blaine, and he is actually gay. He and a couple of friends are coming over to watch movies. Oh, and I have an audition with their glee club the Warblers. Send everyone my love. xxx – K**

Just as Kurt was putting away his phone there was a knock at the door and Blaine walked back in. Now it was Kurt's turn to stare. Although Kurt despised sweatpants, he could get used to them. He was wearing a pair of black Dalton sweatpants that looked about a size too big that hung on his hips just perfectly, and a tight white t-shirt where Kurt could see the outline of a top few stomach muscles. He had to restrain himself from groaning.

"Hey, any suggestions as to what you want to watch tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I haven't been here, and I don't know what types you have watched recently, so I'm cool with whatever. Although recently I've watched most of my Disney films."

"Please tell me you have Beauty and the Beast! Wes and David snapped my DVD in half after I suggested we watch it so many times. I'm still waiting on the replacement."

Kurt stood up, "Yeah it should be here somewhere. I didn't put these in here, some guy who came with my grandmother unpacked all my stuff. I was going to alphabetize them this weekend, so I have no idea where anything is. I'll help you look."

They both searched up and down until at the same time they found it and both reached for it, their skin touching each other. They both blushed deeply as shocks of electricity went down their arms, much like it had earlier. Kurt pulled his arm away and looked away and sat back down while Blaine grabbed the DVD.

He was just putting it in the player when Wes and David walked in, dressed very similarly to Blaine, but not as tight of a shirt. "What are we watching?" asked Wes. He then saw the deep blush on Blaine and Kurt's face and asked "What happened?"

"Nothing!" was what Blaine and Kurt shouted at the same time.

"That means something happened. But whatever" David said. "What's the movie?"

Blaine and Kurt shared a knowing smile, and Kurt pushed play on the blue-ray player. David and Wes groaned. "Kurt picked it!" Blaine yelled.

David and Wes sighed, "Fine, I guess since we haven't watched it in half a year."

They ate popcorn and soda while watching the movie. Kurt taking sideways glances at Blaine, until Blaine started to do the same and shifted his eyes back to the movie.

Once it was over, Wes and David offered to order pizza and then wanted to get a head start on some homework before their girlfriends came the next day. Blaine and Kurt placed their orders and watched as they walked out the door. "While we wait for the pizza, want to put in another movie?"

"Sure! But since I 'picked' last time, you get to pick this time" Kurt said sticking out his tongue.

"Well fine, now you have me on a Disney kick, so …" he said as he skimmed his choices. "Aha! Perfect! I know all the words to the songs" He pulled the DVD off the shelf and slyly stuck the DVD in the player and the case back into its position, so Kurt couldn't see.

Blaine pressed play, and the Little Mermaid lit up the screen. "This is my favorite Disney movie of all time!" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. Kurt sat on the couch next to Blaine and tucked in for the movie.

About an hour into it, Wes and David walked in to see Kurt and Blaine singing at the top of their lungs _'Under the Sea'_. They watched until the end of the song and then started clapping, startling the two boys. "Wow Blaine, you finally found someone to share your love of Disney and your singing voice. If only you could find someone who would ac…" Wes couldn't finish his statement because it was blocked by Blaine's hand. After a quick whispering fight Blaine took the pizza and the other boys left.

"Everything okay?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, he was just about to say something I didn't want brought up this early in a friendship. No offence" said Blaine.

"None taken. I completely agree. I'm glad you were able to stop him in time."

"It wasn't the end of the world if he said it, but it can make people uncomfortable if I told them right off the bat."

Kurt understood completely. It wasn't as if he could just walk up to everyone and be like _"Hi! I'm Kurt, I'm a prince, how are you?"_ You get taken advantage of quickly and everyone treats you differently.

They tucked into their pizza and continued to sing along to the music and watch the movie.

The boys decided to get to know each other a little more to play truth or truth. Truth or Dare without the dares. They didn't know each other enough or the area enough to do anything.

Blaine started. "Favorite color?" – "I like all the colors, but I'm partial to green." was Kurt's answer.

"Favorite Broadway show?" – "Phantom of the Opera"

"Favorite song?" – "Born This Way, Lady Gaga."

"Favorite thing about yourself?" – "My musical ability"

"Favorite parent?"

Kurt's face fell. "Well, my mom died when I was seven, so I never really knew her all that much, so I would have to say my Dad. He's been really supportive of me being gay, said he's known since I was five. But he will do anything for me."

Blaine smiled. "I wish my parents were like that. They love me and they care for me, but they haven't really been around much. I guess you could say that I am like a child of money – only made to have an heir and inherit more money. They gave me nannies and whatever else I wanted, but I never got a parent. I see them about once a year for my birthday where they hold this big extravagant party, and give me money to go buy my own present anyhow. I started saving when I was twelve for a car and was able to buy my car when I was sixteen from birthday money alone. My parents agreed to pay insurance and gas and everything else if I paid for the car initially."

"Wow. I got my car for my sixteenth birthday as a present from my father, I have to pay for gas and any time I need to fix it. But I usually do the work myself." Blaine gave him a look. "My dad is a mechanic, and I've been working in the shop since I was ten, and started working on cars since I was fourteen."

"Well good, if my car ever breaks down I'll know who to call."

"Well, you will know, but you won't succeed, you don't have my number." Kurt replied jokingly.

"Well can I have it?"

"What will I get in return?"

"Dinner and a movie tomorrow night on me, outside of Dalton?"

Kurt blushed, he was expecting something like a hug. "Okay."

They traded phone numbers and Kurt read the response from Mercedes,

**Get it white boy! You get his number? I want a picture! xxx - M**

He laughed then replied,

**We just traded phone numbers and spent the afternoon watching Disney and getting to know each other. I'll try and Facebook stalk him later and I'll send you a pic. He's taking me to dinner tomorrow night. xxx – K**

"Birthday?" Blaine asked, getting back into the game. – "May 27th"

"Same question" – "August 14th"

"City you most want to travel to?" – "Paris"

"Same question" – "I'm sensing a pattern here, but Italy"

"Dream Car?" – "A black BMW M3 convertible with beige interior. Not the best for a snowy Ohio, but that's okay."

Blaine blushed and looked down at his feet that were on the couch. Kurt noticed. "What?"

"That's the car that I have" Blaine replied. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Please take me for a ride in it."

"Well, we do have to get to dinner somehow, and unless your car is here, you will have to ride in my car."

"If my car was here and you were suggesting taking it, I would slash my own tires just to take yours."

Blaine laughed.

Their game went on for a while into the night. Next thing they knew it was 1am. The Dalton midnight curfew on weekends was already being enforced meaning Blaine couldn't go back to his room without risking getting detention.

"So stay here! I've got a huge bed, and if you don't feel comfortable sleeping there next to me, then there is always the couch or the floor. Wherever you want to sleep, it's my fault for keeping you here so late, so it is the least that I can do." Kurt said.

"Thank you, I'm just going to use your bathroom to freshen up really quick."

Kurt gave the inclination of his head to go ahead. While Blaine was in the bathroom Kurt hopped on Facebook really quick to see that he had two new friend requests and about ten notifications. The friend requests were from Wes and David which he quickly accepted, and the ten wall posts were all from members of the new directions wishing him luck. The small gesture made him smile. He didn't read all of them, but just knowing they were there made it feel better. He shut the lid on his computer and sat on his bed. Blaine came out of the bathroom and said "Do you mind if I sleep in your bed? I've always wanted to sleep on a sleep number."

Kurt laughed. "No, it's not a problem, as long as you don't try and have your wicked way with me I don't care."

Blaine walked around the bed, "My wicked way with you huh?" Kurt looked a little scared as Blaine crawled sexily across the bed towards him, yet anxious as to what he might do. That is, until Blaine started to tickle his sides and Kurt was screaming for mercy. Kurt attempted to tickle back, but not long after, was pinned under Blaine laughing. Blaine stopped when he realized that their foreheads were touching, and they were both breathing heavily from laughter. Kurt's mind was reeling, showing Blaine leaning down those extra two inches and giving him his first kiss, but Blaine quickly rolled off and apologized. They laid down on their respective sides after Kurt turned off the light, Blaine fixed the side of the bed the way he wanted, thanked Kurt again and rolled to face the wall, said goodnight and went to sleep. Kurt laid on his back reliving the moment that just happened. Kurt let out a heavy sigh and too rolled towards the wall to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Had to fit in Teenage Dream somewhere. ;) Hope you enjoyed it. I think it only gets better from here on out.

**Reviews Please! :)**

**Edit:** A big thank you to **J. Montaine-Criss** for correcting the google translated French into proper French. :) **  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, not as many reviews, so I punish. :P I hope you like this chapter. Someone requested pink sunglasses? ;) _

_.Chapter 5. _

Kurt awoke about 10 in the morning according to the alarm clock that he was facing. He quickly remembered last night, after realizing he wasn't alone in his bed. Not only was he not alone, he was more towards the center, and Blaine was curled up into his backside, holding him tightly around the waist. He could feel Blaine's warm breath on the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. Blaine felt him move and just snuggled closer mumbling "I'll keep you warm Kurt."

Kurt was astounded that Blaine was actually dreaming of him. He laid there and relished in the moment. He reached over and grabbed his phone and took a picture of the two of them cuddled up together later on, in case black mail was needed, and also to send to Mercedes.

'**Cades. He stayed too late last night past curfew and fell asleep on the other side of my bed. I woke up to his spooning. Here's a pic to prove it. Don't spread it around! xxx– K.**

Less than a minute later, his phone buzzed with a response.

**OMG he is cute! You are so lucky white boy. Get it ;) xxx – M.**

**PS. Did I mention after I shivered he hugged me closer and said 'I'll keep you warm Kurt'?** **xxx – K**

Kurt dropped his phone on the bed and he noticed that Blaine's breathing had changed. While Kurt didn't mind it, what would Blaine think? Blaine moaned a good morning, and Kurt responded, still waiting for the sleeping boy to register where he was.

It took Blaine about another minute to realize who he was snuggled into and immediately released his hold on Kurt. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry about that Kurt!"

Kurt chuckled. "No harm no foul. You were just preventing me from going to the bathroom is all."

Blaine blushed deeply as Kurt hopped out of bed to use the restroom. Blaine laid there and realized how lucky Kurt was to not feel what was happening between his legs during his sleep. He was having a wet dream about the young man currently in the bathroom when he woke up, dreaming he was spooning his lover after a round of sex, but it was not true. Blaine started thinking of disgusting things to get his problem to go away, and it wasn't until he thought about himself kissing a girl did it finally resolve.

Kurt came out of the bathroom shortly after allowing Blaine the time to go and use the restroom. When Blaine came out, Kurt was sitting on his computer. Blaine flopped back onto the bed. "So what do you want to do today?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, anything you would like to do?"

"How about I show you some more of Dalton, and the grounds, maybe pick and work on a solo for your audition, after we grab lunch?"

"Sounds good to me, I just need to shower and get ready."

"Awesome. I'm going to go do the same. Meet you back here in an hour?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine padded out the door. As soon as the door swung shut, Kurt stripped on his way to the bathroom and turned on his shower. He took what he believed the quickest shower of his life, and rushed to fix his hair. Blaine had only given him an hour to get ready, and he still had to pick an outfit! He rushed his moisturizing routine, even though he missed it the night before, fixed his hair, and ran to his closet to find an outfit. He ended up calling Mercedes.

He decided on a pair of regular light wash jeans, a grey button up shirt, a black vest, his Channel coat and a blue/green/grey scarf. He quickly brushed his teeth when Blaine knocked on the door. Blaine was in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red button down shirt and a white v-neck sweater over it. Tucked into his sweater was a pair of obnoxiously pink sunglasses. Kurt wanted to pull him in and ravish him, but unfortunately he couldn't.

They went down to the dining hall which was mostly empty. Blaine explained that it was a popular weekend to go home or have friends visit, and that generally meant off campus. After their brief meal, Blaine showed Kurt his favorite part of campus, the gardens. Although it was now October, the garden was still a beautiful burst of color with the leaves starting to turn colors. It felt serene and relaxing. It reminded him of his mother's old garden from when he was a child. Kurt knew that if he ever felt homesick this was where he was coming, despite the weather.

Blaine then took Kurt back inside and showed him some secret passages despite being in every one of his classes, he hoped that Kurt would learn his schedule pretty quickly and wouldn't need him at every moment, not that he minded of course. Blaine was thinking, more in case he got sick, or needed to go do something for the Warblers – something dire to tear him away from Kurt. Blaine then took Kurt to the Warblers practice room.

Kurt admired the room, it was different than what he was used to. There were no risers with chairs, or a large Steinway piano in the middle of the room. No, this room had carpeting, and couches and chairs and a table at the front with three chairs. In the corner held a small upright piano that had a thin layer of dust on it.

"As you saw, we are an a capella group. We only use the piano to teach someone notes if they can't hit it without hearing it. Otherwise, it just sits there." Blaine explained. Kurt smiled as he struck a chord on the piano, surprising Blaine. "You play?"

"Used to, I only remember some things."

"Well, do you have any ideas on what you would want to sing for your audition piece tomorrow?" The Warblers practiced at 6 on Sundays instead of on Fridays to get a jump start on the weekend.

"Any suggestions for me? After the conversation last night, I'm tempted to sing from _Wicked_ but I don't know how well that will go over."

"Kurt, you have the vote of two of the Warblers council members already, the audition is just a formality. You could sing the worst song ever recorded and still make it in. But use it as a time to shine, show off your range. If you think that _Defying Gravity_ will do that, then sing it."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, well if that's the case then I don't need to rehearse, I could sing that song in my sleep."

Blaine chuckled. He looked down at his watch and it was already four. "So what do you say, dinner and a movie, or movie and then dinner?"

Kurt pondered for a moment, "Dinner and a movie. Otherwise I will fill up on movie theater popcorn and will never be able to eat dinner."

"Aw, but that's the best part!" Blaine said with a laugh. "I did leave the choice to you, and you said dinner first, so that is what we shall do."

Blaine led Kurt out to the parking lot to his baby, Kurt practically jumped in before Blaine even unlocked the car. Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and let him slide in before running around to the driver's side. He started the car and Kurt practically melted into the leather. Despite the chilly air, Blaine put the top down to get the full experience, then turned on his Katy Perry CD to full volume, which immediately started playing Teenage Dream which made Kurt blush.

Blaine put on his pink sunglasses, which made Kurt swoon even more, and backed out of his spot and peeled off, messing up Kurt's hair, but his face made up for it. It was a look of pure ecstasy and joy. He quickly realized Kurt was trying to get his attention . He lowered the volume as Kurt asked. "Mind if I ask something a little personal?"

Blaine nodded as a signal to continue, "Was it just me, or were you singing this song directly to me yesterday?"

Blaine blushed deeply, which made Kurt realize that no matter what Blaine said, the statement was true. "I was. The second you opened your door I got butterflies in my stomach, and my heart dropped to my feet. You have no idea how shocked I was when my 'Hi I'm Blaine' didn't crack like a thirteen year old going through puberty."

"So, you like me?" Kurt asked. He was astounded that someone like Blaine would like him.

"Kurt, who couldn't like you. You're amazing, and funny. You love Disney, you have an amazing voice, you have a sense of humor, and not to mention that you are absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous, and you are an exceptional cuddle buddy. I've known you less than 48 hours and I already know this. Does that answer your question?" Blaine said with a dapper smile.

Kurt's stomach was full of butterflies, his heart was going a mile a minute, and his face was burning beet red despite the frigid air. "Wow. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Anyone who has not told you that, or told you otherwise is a liar and does not deserve one second of your breath."

Kurt had died and gone to heaven. He wished he had recorded that entire speech so he could play it over and over for other people, but it was already going in his head, and that was most important.

They arrived at a small Italian restaurant halfway between Westerville and Lima. The hostess smiled at them as she seated them at a small table towards the back of the restaurant. Kurt and Blaine scanned the menu, and both ordered spaghetti and meatballs, Kurt with a diet coke, and Blaine with a sweet tea.

They chatted more about their favorite things, and hobbies, interests and memories. Their meals came quickly and both dug into the deliciousness of them. While they ate the air was quiet, but comfortable. When they had finished, they decided their desert would be the movie theater popcorn, both of their secret food loves. When the check came Blaine insisted on paying, "It's what I offered in exchange for your phone number" so Kurt had to let him pay.

The drive to the theatre was quick, and Blaine decided on a romantic comedy that was perfect for snuggling. He bought the tickets there as well as a large popcorn to share. The theatre was empty for a Saturday night, but most people were probably seeing the popular horror film that had just come out. They had the theatre to themselves, sitting dead center of the theatre. Blaine had lifted the arm rest between them and placed the popcorn there so it was easy enough to share. About a quarter of the way through the movie, Blaine saw Kurt let out a slight shiver and put his arm around him and pulled him close. Kurt rested his head on his shoulder enjoying the scent and extra warmth that Blaine provided.

When the movie ended they both walked out of the theatre hand in hand. Blaine did the same as earlier and opened his car door for Kurt, ever the gentleman. The ride home they talked about the movie, well at least Kurt did. Blaine's mind was on the scent of Kurt, how perfectly Kurt fit into the crook of his arm, and just how wonderful it was to be around him. Blaine, however, couldn't help but wonder how Kurt would react to the news he had to tell him. His mother and father had warned him to wait until further in the relationship, but he didn't feel right lying. He finally realized that Kurt is calling his name.

"Hmm?"

"Blaine, I've been calling your name for the last three minutes, are you alright?"

"Sorry, I'm fine, I was just thinking about a lot of things."

"Oh. Alright. As long as you are okay" he said with a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Kurt went on again about the actress in the movie and what other work she did that he admired, and Blaine listened, his heart full of joy at the young boy chatting beside him. Far too quickly they found themselves back in the Dalton parking lot.

Blaine and Kurt walked back in, and Blaine decided it was only fair to show Kurt his room this time. They went up to the third floor to room 302 where the template on the door read "Blaine Anderson". Kurt couldn't help but wonder why the name Anderson was so prominent in his mind, but brushed it off. Blaine's room was about half the size of Kurt's room, he too had his bed front and center of a picture window, but it was only a single. There was only one bedside table, and the TV on the wall was significantly smaller with only a loveseat. There was no walk in closet, but there was a private bathroom about half the size of Kurt's with just a shower stall.

"Welcome to my abode" said Blaine with a smile.

"Wow. Now I realize why you guys freaked over my room."

"Well, this is my single, and Wes and David's room is smaller and they share."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and held his hands in his and looked into his eyes. Kurt met his eyes, and soon the distance between them was closing. Blaine paused for a second and said. "Can I?"

"Yes."

Blaine's lips fell upon Kurt's, and a spark of electricity flowed through them setting off fireworks in each other's heads. When Blaine was about to put his hand behind Kurt's head and pull him closer, he pulled away, not wanting to go too far on the first kiss. He placed his forehead onto Kurt's and looked into his eyes. "Was that okay?" he asked.

"That was more than okay."

Blaine smiled, but the smile quickly faded. "I apologize for being so abrupt with it, but there is something I need to tell you, and before you run off, I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss you."

"What makes you think I am going to run off? Unless you are a serial killer here to hunt my blood, I'm pretty sure I won't run."

Blaine motioned towards the couch and they both sat down facing each other, hands still intertwined. "It has to do with what I stopped Wes from saying yesterday. I knew I was going to tell you eventually, but I felt yesterday was too soon. Little did I know, twenty four hours later I would be telling you."

"Blaine, you're stalling."

"Right, sorry. Well, there was a reason why I didn't say my last name when I introduced myself. My last name is so well recognized by everyone, they automatically want to get to know me. I've been told by my parents to hold off telling anyone romantically until I get to know them more out of fear, but I figured you would figure it out before I told you, and I also hate lying."

"Blaine, I saw your last name on the door and it struck a bell, but the bell didn't make a sound. What's so special about your last name?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "My parents are the King and Queen of the Denmark."

Kurt's eyes went wide like a deer, and then to Blaine's surprise, he started to laugh.

"Kurt…I don't understand, why are you laughing?"

"Blaine, I have something to tell you also." Blaine looked intrigued. "My grandmother is the Queen of Norway."

It was now Blaine's turn to look in shock. "So…you mean…what?"

"Blaine, both you and I are princes."

Blaine's lips crashed into Kurt's. It wasn't as gentle as the first, but it held more passion. Blaine's hand went to go cup Kurt's face while Kurt's dug into Blaine's hair. The hair action caused Blaine to moan and open his mouth which Kurt took as a sign to open his as well. Their tongues met, tasting the buttery popcorn from the theatre and the sweet tea from Blaine's lips. Their need for air forced them apart. Neither opened their eyes for a few moments, and when they did, their eyes were dark and full of lust.

"I guarantee you my grandmother put the headmaster up to this. I'm sure it's not a well known secret that you are gay and also of royalty, probably why my grandmother wanted me to come here so badly."

"Remind me to send your grandmother a thank you card." Blaine said pulling Kurt in for another kiss.

When Kurt fell on top of Blaine on the loveseat, Kurt pulled back and said, "I should probably go."

Blaine's face look crestfallen, but a glance at the time showed that it was 11:30. Kurt's double bed was much more accessible than Blaine's single or tiny loveseat. Blaine agreed and after one final chaste kiss, Kurt walked out the door and down to his room, where after promptly shutting and locking the door, started jumping around the room in a happy dance. Blaine had kissed him.

Kurt hopped on Facebook really quick to see if Mercedes was on chat. When an IM from her popped up he picked up the phone and called.

_"Hello?"_

"'Cades!"

_"Kurt! Oh my gosh, are you back from your date? Tell me all the details."_

"Oh my gaga cades, you are never going to believe this."

Kurt continues to relay the important details of the date and ended with. "He kissed me!"

The screams that Mercedes was emitting from the phone could probably be heard from the doorway. _"Oh my gosh Kurt! Was it amazing?"_

"It was beyond amazing. But wait, it gets better."

_"What is better than that?"_

"'Cades…he's a prince too."  
><em><br>"Shut the front door!"_

"I can't make this up. He really is, look it up. He's the prince of Denmark."

Kurt could hear Mercedes typing on her computer, and two seconds later, _"Oh my gosh, he totally is. He's hot. Why are all the gay guys hot?_"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at this. "But Mercedes, after I told him I was too, we had this really intense make out session where I landed on top of him. If I didn't leave when I did I'm sure we would have ended up doing something before we were ready."

_"Well I'm glad you stopped yourself before it went somewhere else. I'm so happy for you boo. Are you guys official?"_

"We haven't really talked about it; I mean I guess I can always ask him tomorrow or something."  
><em><br>"Alright. He better make an honest man out of you, or else I'm going to be kicking some white boy ass with some of this chocolate thunder."_

"I'll be sure to let him know. Thanks for listening. Good night 'Cades."

_"Thank you for letting me be the first person you tell. Night boo."_

Kurt went back on his computer and saw that he had another friend request waiting for him, and it was Blaine. His heart swooned as he clicked accept.

He read through the messages New Directions had left him the night before, and replied to every single one personally. Kurt then shut his computer and went to go complete his moisturizing routine. He was halfway through when his phone buzzed. It was from Blaine.

**I know you just left, but after spending 48 hours with you, I miss you already. – Blaine** **x**

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that.

**Strangely enough, I miss you too. They do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. –Kurt x**

Kurt finished his moisturizing routine before checking his phone again.

**After not having your for 17 years, the absence of you from my heart has made me pretty fond of you. – Blaine x**

**That was the cheesiest, most romantic thing I think someone has ever said, and I love it. Thank you. I'm going to head to sleep now. Good night. – Kurt x**

Kurt shut the light and climbed into bed when his phone buzzed again.

**Nighty night Kurt. Sweet dreams. – Blaine x**

Kurt smiled and grabbed the pillow that Blaine had slept on the night before, breathing in the scent, and falling into a deep slumber filled with dreams of Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So there you have it, the reason why the title says "Princes". ;) Hope I didn't kill the story. I think this is my favorite chapter. Unsure why. I hope you enjoyed it. **Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: So I got mixed reviews, sorry for those that had received the version that was slightly messed up, Blaine is prince of Denmark, wishful thinking I guess? ;) Some said that they got together too fast, but hey, they pretty much spent 36 consecutive hours together, and slept in the same bed, and they are both hot, so I couldn't make them wait any longer – as the writer, their tension was killing me. :P_

_The next few chapters are going to proceed at a faster pace. If there is something you want expanded upon, let me know – I'll see what I can do. __**Enjoy**__._

* * *

><p><em>.Chapter 6.<em>

Kurt rolled onto his back and took a deep breath. He slept so peacefully. While lying there, the events of the previous night came back to him and a large smile became plastered upon his face. He had kissed Blaine - more than once! His heart began to flutter. As he rolled over to get his phone. He saw it was 9:30 in the morning, but he already had a new text message. Blaine:

**Good morning sunshine :) – Blaine x**

He couldn't help but smile at that. Before he answered he decided to call his father and give him an update – not letting him know that he had met someone, but that yes he was making friends, and yes he was enjoying his transfer to Dalton.

After the thirty minute conversation with his father, he text Blaine back, **Aw thank you. Good morning to you too. Sleep well? – Kurt x**

He rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower, and was starting on his moisturizing routine when he saw that Blaine had answered

**Not as well as I did the night before, but my dreams were filled with you, so I guess it was a fair trade off. You? – Blaine x**

Kurt flushed. They continued to talk about their nights via text message as Kurt went about his morning routine. He had just finished getting dressed and had started making his bed when a knock sounded at the door. He walked over and opened it to reveal a stunning Blaine, freshly showered. "Morning! Come on in"

Kurt walked back over to his bed and kept on making it, Blaine walked in and shut the door behind him before flopping down on the sofa. "Sorry for disturbing you, I felt it was kind of redundant to be text messaging when you are less than twenty feet away through the floor."

"Oh no, not bothering me. I was just getting ready, so I guess in that case it was good that we were text messaging." Kurt had finished making his bed so he went over to the couch and sat on the arm of the sofa – something that if his father were there would yell at him for. Blaine sat up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Now that, is a good morning" Blaine said with a smile playing on his lips.

Kurt was smiling too when the text message alert on his phone went off. _'That's weird. I was texting Blaine all morning, who could be texting me?'_ The ID on his phone said Rachel.

**Kurt! How are you! We are all missing you here. I saw on Facebook that you friended three guys, one of which is extremely cute! Anything you want to tell me? Like, is he available? – Rachel**

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Blaine was captivated by the gorgeous boy before him laughing, being the most beautiful thing known to man, "Anything that you can share?"

Kurt took a few deep breaths before answering, "It's just this girl Rachel who I absolutely hated because she took all my solos like _Defying Gravity_ and now she's creeping my Facebook and saw you and apparently thinks you are cute and wants me to try and set her up with you."

Blaine joined in Kurt's previous laughter. "Oh, well what do you want to do?"

"What's the subtle way of saying '_he's gay and entranced by me'_?"

"The way I see it, we can do two things, One we send her a picture of us kissing, or two since she is a Facebook creeper, we make this thing between us official, and 'Facebook official'"

Kurt just looked at Blaine, "Do you want to be official?"

"Kurt, I could probably go to a gay bar and watch guys strip down to nothing and still not be as turned on as I am when I just look at your face. No one has ever made me feel this way, and if I don't make it official, I fear that you are going to slip away and I will have made the biggest mistake of my life. So, Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't let you slip away from me, and yes I will."

The deal was sealed with a kiss, and sometime during that Blaine pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two of them. Kurt pulled away when he heard the shutter click and just looked at Blaine. "I just want to see this girls reaction – please?"

"Alright, send it to me, but I also have to send it to my friend Mercedes, she will kill me otherwise if I don't tell her first."

Blaine laughed as he sent the picture to Kurt. As soon as Kurt received it, he decided to text Mercedes first, with the caption **He just made it official – xxx Kurt** Then he sent one to Rachel, **Hi Rachel. I'm surprised you miss me. To answer your question, no he isn't available as you can see by the photo. – Kurt**

"Shall we go make it Facebook official?" asked Kurt.

Blaine smiled and followed Kurt to his computer. Before he could even open it, his phone was going off with a text message alert from Rachel – **A simple 'he's gay' would have sufficed you know! But I'm happy for you! – Rachel**

Kurt showed Blaine who laughed. Kurt put in the request on Facebook, logged out and let Blaine take over to accept it when his phone went off again, but it was a phone call. "You want to hear this?" he asked Blaine. Blaine nodded and Kurt accepted and put it on speaker and said "Hello Mercedes." The squeal that was emitted from Kurt's phone was so high pitched, they were sure that dolphins in the ocean were able to hear it. "Thanks Mercedes, now I know that you are excited, but can you warn me next time?"

"Sorry boo."

"Boo?" Blaine asked.

"Oooh! Is that him? If it is, Blaine don't worry, I just call him boo all the time – I know he's yours."

"Well thank you Mercedes, I'm glad you are being so supportive of Kurt and mine's relationship."

"So well spoken, I haven't even met you and I like you already. You take care of my boy alright, or I will find you and cut you. No secret service will be able to stop me."

Blaine looked scared but still answered, "Mercedes, I would rather end my own life than hurt Kurt. If I do hurt him, then you have my permission to come find me and cut me."

"I like that answer. Kurt, you got yourself a real gentleman there, hold onto him, because if you hurt him, the same goes to you."

"Alright Mercedes."

"Have fun you two. Be safe!"

"Bye Mercedes" the two boys said together, and ended the call.

"Kurt, why did she say no secret service would be able to protect me?"

"Oh, well Mercedes is my best friend and we tell each other everything, so I called her last night, and when she asked how I was going to tell you I was a prince, I kind of had to tell her, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I was just so shocked. Anyhow, we are now Facebook official, I now give Wes and David five minutes before they are breaking down your door."

Kurt laughed, "Want to mess with them too?"

"Do tell." And then Kurt began to explain.

Sure enough five minutes later there was a bang at the door, and Wes' voice rung out "Open up, we know you are in there Blaine!"

Blaine went and opened the door, and watched as his two best friends jaws dropped. Blaine stood there in his jeans with his belt, his shirt was laying in the middle of Kurt's floor, his hair was completely undone out of its gel and standing every which way, and his lips were red and puffy. Kurt was propped up on his elbows on his bed, hair in similar disarray, similar red lips, shirt unbuttoned and laying open looking out of breath. "Can I help you?" Blaine asked.

Wes and David shook their heads and were about to walk away when Blaine started to laugh. "Guys, we were just messing with you. Come on in." Blaine picked up his shirt on the way back inside, Kurt buttoned up his shirt. Blaine ran his hands back through his hair, making all of his hair fall back into place, and Kurt ran a brush through his and fixed in a matter of minutes.

"So wait, did you tell him?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, he was fine with it. Actually he was more than fine with it" Blaine replied looking at Kurt.

"What do you mean?" David asked

Blaine asked, "Do you want to tell them, or do you want to wait?"

"Well, since I told my best friend about you, go ahead and tell them." Kurt replied.

"Well after our little date last night I told him and he laughed at me."

"You laughed at him?" Wes asked. "He told you he was a prince and you laughed? Our jaws hit the floor."

"Well, his jaw hit the floor for about ten seconds and then he laughed. There is a reason why he laughed though."

"Just tell us already" David whined.

"Kurt's grandmother is the Queen of Norway. Therefore making him a prince as well."

"Is this school just full of princes?" David asked.

All four laughed.

"Alright guys, well that's what we were wondering about was how Kurt took the news. We are still hurt that you decided to tell the world before your two best friends, but I guess we will survive" Wes said with mock hurt in his voice. "We'll let you get back to having fun. Remember, Warblers practice tonight at six. Be prepared with your solo. Blaine can show you the room if you need to practice."

"No, I got this. Thanks guys!" Kurt said with a wave as the two boys walked out of the room.

Kurt heard his text message alert go off for about the tenth time since Wes and David walked in. He checked to see who it was, and it was all the new directions texting him asking about details. Kurt laughed and showed Blaine his phone before hopping online to see how bad the damage was in the fifteen minutes he was off.

**Kurt Hummel **is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**  
>(Mercedes Jones, Wes Li, and 259 others like this)<br>**Finn Hudson**: Dude, you've been there for four days and already you have a boyfriend? What the hell are you doing over there?  
><strong>Noah ' Puck' Puckerman<strong>: Get it princess! But know if he hurts you I will kick his ass  
><strong>Brittany S. Pierce:<strong> Oooo Kurt! Is he a dolphin too?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I'm so glad I was told before this became official, it makes me feel so much more special.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Girl, I bet I was told before you were. But still, congrats boo!  
><strong>Artie Abrams:<strong> Yeah boy! You get it.  
><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> You move fast Kurt. ;)  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Aw Kurt! I'm so glad that changing schools found you someone special!  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Wanky ;] Wait, he wouldn't happen to be related to the King and Queen of Denmark would he?

"Uh oh" Kurt said.

"What's uh oh?"

"Santana just asked if you happen to be related to the King and Queen of Denmark."

Blaine sighed, "Well, I was hoping to tell them in person, but I guess that happens when you are all over the internet."

Kurt turned back to Facebook, Blaine reading over his shoulder trying to understand some of the inside jokes that he and his friends must have.

**Mike Chang:** Yeah Kurt! Wait, is what Santana said true?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> OMG I just searched and he is. KURT!  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> What? No way!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong> What the hell? Four days, first boyfriend, and a prince?  
><strong>Wes Li:<strong> As one of Blaine's best friends, I can say it is true that he is indeed a prince; however, he fell completely head over heels for Kurt before either of them knew about the other.  
>(Rachel Berry, Mercades Jones and 156 others like this)<p>

"Well, I guess Wes shut them up" Blaine said. The two shared a laugh.

Kurt and Blaine made their way down to the dining hall where they continued to get the third degree from Wes and David. Mainly, it was Blaine's best friends asking for details about the date and how everything happened. Kurt understood as he had done the same thing with Mercedes the night before.

When Kurt expressed that he had done the same with his best friend the night before, Wes and David shot Blaine a look and asked, "And why is it that his best friend got told before your best friends who live _down the hall_?" Wes asked.

"I think I was in shock. After Kurt left I couldn't move. It took me over an hour to get in my head what happened. Ask Kurt. I sent him a text an hour and a half after he left finally telling him I miss him because that is when I regained motor function. It was also past curfew."

Kurt nodded but David said, "Yeah, but this morning even?"

"And what time did you guys get up this morning?" Blaine asked.

They both stammered. "11:30?" they finally came to a consensus.

"Well, I was up at 8, talking to Kurt by 9:30, and in his room making it official by 11:30. I know what bears you are if I wake you up before you naturally get up without a reason."

They laughed and forgave Blaine.

After they finished eating they went their separate ways, Kurt and Blaine going to Kurt's room. In there, they talked more about them being princes.

"Now tell me, I've been going to functions for royalty since before I was a full year old. I think I would have remembered a charming face like yours long before I met you two days ago."

"Well, part of the reason why I came here, not only just the bullying, but it was also the time that I found out I was a prince. My mom, like I said the other day, passed away when I was seven. It was her dying wish for me to never know I was a prince until I turned eighteen, something about wanting me to live a normal teenage life. So less than a week ago, I got told the truth, and my gold digging old high school probably would have let the paparazzi in and hound me all day for some extra cash. So in combination with the bullying and being a prince, lo and behold; here I am."

"Wow, so you haven't even formally accepted your title of prince?"

"No, I have two months to do that. If and when I do, I also say that I will be the next king there, starting the beginning of this coming summer."

"Wow, no pressure for you!" Blaine said with a giggle.

"Yeah, and then she dropped the bomb that I need to get married within five years of becoming King."

Blaine looked confused, "So, what are you going to do? Marry some princess and hide your sexuality?"

"No, my grandmother said that in Norway they accept gay marriages, and that they would be considerate and understanding of two kings ruling their country." Blaine was speechless, and Kurt saw this. "Blaine?"

"It's just," he paused. "I told my parents when I was thirteen that I was gay and they were understanding of it, and they didn't love me any less; which was kind of impossible when I never saw them to begin with. They did however tell me that when it came time for me to rule because I'm older than my sister Lauren, I would have to marry a girl no questions asked and have an heir – but I could pretty much have the male version of a mistress or a master for as long as I want."

"So, why not promise to do that, take the crown and then just marry whomever you want?"

"I wish it were that simple. My parent's will not allow me to become King until I am married or they die first. If they die, it's in their will that Lauren become Queen, because they know I will do what I want. I just know that although they say they are understanding, they want me to be straight, and by being gay I tarnish the name of Anderson. I personally cannot cheat on a girl – it's beneath my standards. I have told them this, and they have pretty much told me that they are prepping Lauren to be Queen until I come to my senses."

"What does your sister Lauren think about it?"

"She thinks it's disgusting. Denmark is open about gay marriage just as much as Norway. They wouldn't care if their King was gay. I think Lauren is secretly scheming behind everyone's backs, but I don't know what's going on. Speaking of which, Lauren will probably be calling me sometime tonight after she Facebook stalks my profile. So if you get a friend request from her, just accept it. Don't want her hacking into your account for her to accept it for you right?"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, Lauren is a computer genius and just a genius in general. She's in Denmark with my parents training to be Queen. Despite being two years younger than me, she's in her final year of schooling through personal tutors, and in between all of her other lessons, she's addicted to the computer. So I wouldn't put it past her."

"Okay, I'll accept her request." Kurt said with a laugh.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around. Kurt decided to forgo dinner due to nerves. Blaine went down with Wes and David to dinner and promised that he would come back up before rehearsal and get him. Kurt decided that even if he didn't need to practice, he did need to warm up. He went through his warm ups, and after confirming that he still could indeed hit the high F required, decided to sit down on Facebook. Sure enough, there was a friend request from a Lauren Anderson with a note saying _'Blaine's sister'_ which he quickly accepted. Blaine had informed him earlier that Sunday rehearsals were informal, meaning that the school uniform was not required, but that Monday through Thursday it was. Kurt still made sure that he was dressed impeccably, and that his outfit didn't scream flamboyant gay.

Before he knew it Blaine was knocking on his door telling him it was time to go. Together, they walked hand in hand down to the Warblers practice room. "Now, when we get there, I'm going to go in, and I'll come back out when they are ready for your audition. It's not typical that we accept someone into the Warblers late, but then again we haven't had a latecomer to the school in a very long time either" Blaine offered with a smile.

Kurt smiled back, butterflies of nervousness floating around his stomach. Blaine left Kurt outside and went in. Kurt took the opportunity to breathe deeply to calm down; nerves wouldn't help him hit the note required.

From inside, he could hear Wes' voice explaining how he got the audition and how they should expect their minds to be blown. After that the door swung open and Blaine stood there, "We are ready for you"

Kurt walked in apprehensively. And stood before the group of boys next to the desk with Wes, David, and another council member whose name he couldn't remember. "Whenever you are ready Kurt" Wes said.

Since it was an a capella group, Kurt decided to sing the song just like that. Kurt could see the faces of the Warblers go into one of confusion when they realized that he was singing _Defying Gravity_, some with the realization of the high F later on and shuddered at the thought of how he was going to blow this audition.

Kurt's voice soared through the song. He could see all the boys sitting on the edge of their seats as the high F came along, and watched as everyone's jaws dropped when he hit it. The final notes of the song were not heard over the loud whooping and cheering of the Warblers. A few "holy shits" could be heard, but otherwise, it was just pure cheering.

"Well, I believe it is safe to say, we welcome Kurt Hummel into the Warblers. Congratulations Kurt" Wes said clapping him on the back.

Kurt took a seat next to Blaine on a love seat, and listened to the rest of the meeting. It was mostly discussions about Sectionals and what songs they could now sing with the addition of a fantastic countertenor to an all boys a capella group. Song suggestions were thrown out, shut down, and written down. It was organized chaos unlike New Directions. There was a general understanding that Blaine was the lead singer and would get most of the solos unless another voice was required. Kurt couldn't lie that he just couldn't get a solo anywhere he went, but he was new; it would take time.

The meeting was called to an end, and all the boys gathered around Kurt to introduce themselves. Kurt had so many names floating around his head he wasn't sure if he could keep them all straight. Eventually it was just the council and Kurt and Blaine.

"Wow, Kurt when you said you could hit a high F, I was a little skeptical, but you proved me wrong. Congratulations" David said.

"Thank you David."

Kurt met the other council member Thad before he left. They four remaining boys decided on another movie night in Kurt's room, this time the movie chosen by Wes and David. Kurt went back to his room and decided to call his father and fill him in on the weekend he had.

Kurt told him about the boy whom he followed around all day, the movie night, and the majority of the weekend. He left out the date and changed it to dinner in the commons and another movie in house, and the kiss and boyfriend drama. He told his dad how he made the Warblers and his father seemed genuinely happy. His father had informed him that his grandmother wanted to meet with him again, and that a car would be coming by at 4:15 the next day to go and meet with her. The Warblers meetings ran from 2:45 until 4:00, so he had enough time to walk through campus to get to the car. He told his father he loved him and hung up just as the three boys walked through his door.

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" Blaine asked.

"No, just calling my father to check in. He's not used to being alone all the time."

"Oh you have no siblings?" David asked.

"No, and my mother died when I was seven and my father never remarried."

"Sorry dude." Wes offered.

"It's fine, just don't call me dude."

"Deal."

Wes and David had picked out 300, and popped it in the Blue Ray player. Kurt munched on the popcorn since he had decided to forgo dinner, and was now hungry, had eventually finished it by himself. Oops.

Kurt had once again found himself snuggled into the nook of Blaine's arm, and somewhere in between his scent and the rhythmic patter of his breathing, Kurt had fallen asleep. He woke up to a vibrating sensation on his face, when he realized that it was Blaine humming. He saw that the movie was over, Wes and David were gone, and it was just Blaine holding onto Kurt humming.

Kurt sat up, "I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I like having you asleep in my arms. Sorry if I woke you."

"You did, but it was a nice way to wake up." Kurt replied with a smile, he bent over and caught Blaine's lips in a chaste kiss. Blaine on the other hand was having nothing of that, caught the back of Kurt's neck and held him there. Their lips working in tandem with each other, Blaine slowly licking and sucking on Kurt's bottom lip asking for permission which was graciously allowed. Their tongues swirling around each other, neither being able to get enough of the other.

Blaine took his hand not around Kurt's neck and slowly pushed his shoulder so he was lying down once again on the couch. Kurt's hands found their way into Blaine's hair, messing up the perfectly gelled hair on the dapper boy's head. Blaine's hands roamed down Kurt's lean body, "God you are so beautiful." Blaine said, moving his head towards Kurt's pristine neck. When his tongue started to suck on Kurt's collarbone, Kurt couldn't help but moan. The moan sent all the blood from Blaine's head, south. With his hands resting on Kurt's hipbones he slowly picked up the shirt to feel the porcelain skin under his fingertips. Just when he was about to reach Kurt's belly button, said boy's ringtone was going off.

Kurt let out a whimper, "It's my grandmother." Blaine got off so the boy could reach his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt asked into the phone trying to regain his breath, laying back down on the sofa.

_"Kurt darling, are you alright? You sound out of breath."_

"Yes I am fine grandmother. I just had to run to grab my phone from across the room."

_"I see. Well the reason I am calling is I wasn't sure if your father had a chance to inform you that your presence is required by me tomorrow after your studies."_

"Yes, Dad told me. He said you would send for me at 4:15 after I get out of Warblers practice."

_"Oh good, you made it in. I knew you would. I knew I specifically requested that boy for a reason."_

"How did I know you were behind the choice grandmother?" he replied with an eye roll. His grandmother chuckled.

_"I see nothing gets by you. I hope you made friends with him."_

"I guess you could say I made friends with Blaine." Kurt winked at Blaine's shocked face. As punishment, Blaine resumed kissing Kurt's neck while he was still on the phone.

_"Oh good. If you want, bring him by with you tomorrow when you come to see me. I would love to meet a boy like him in person."_

Kurt tried hard to suppress his moan, "I'll ask."

_"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Kurt."_

"Goodbye Grandmother." He pressed the end button on the call and let out a deep moan. "You sir, are a very naughty boy."

"Yeah, well what's my punishment?" Blaine said with a smile still kissing the boys neck.

Kurt somehow managed to flip them so he was on top of Blaine and kissing his neck, "Two things, one I'm going to give you a hickey as well but in a more noticeable spot."

"I like that, that's not a punishment."

Kurt continued to lick and suck at the particular spot, right on the pulse point of his neck, high enough that unless a super high turtleneck was worn, it would be seen through the Dalton uniform, unlike his own on the collarbone. Once it was in place he continued, "And what are you doing tomorrow after Warblers practice."

"Nothing" Blaine said in a moan.

"Good, then you are coming with me to meet my grandmother. Good luck explaining that hickey to her." Kurt said with an evil smile.

Blaine's face was one of disbelief. "You sir, are completely evil."

Blaine picked up Kurt and carried him to his bed and threw him down on it. The boys continued their make out session there, until once again it was confirmed that it was past curfew, meaning Blaine would have to stay the night again.

"You did that on purpose!" Kurt exclaimed

"I can't help it that I sleep much better when I'm next to you." Blaine could see Kurt's blush radiating to his face, "I also don't see you complaining."

"You don't."

Blaine borrowed a pair of too big pajama pants from Kurt while Kurt changed into his. When Kurt came out with his flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirt, the only time he didn't wear designer clothes was to bed, Blaine rushed over and removed his shirt. "If I can't wear a shirt to bed, neither can you."

Kurt couldn't help but appreciated Blaine's toned body, and it was like his body was acting on its own free will when he reached out to touch it. Blaine once again picked Kurt up and carried him to bed, where Blaine spooned Kurt and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Well, I've been up since 3:30am EST and I decided to post. You guys have been **AMAZING**with reviews and alerts, I sincerely hope you keep it up – I always take polite criticism, and they inspire me to update faster. Also, as long as you accept PMs, I usually respond. :)

Just like to thank all the people who have already added me to your favorite stories list, you guys are catching up to the other multi-chapter fan-fiction I wrote five years ago, 13 to go to match it! Maybe when I finish the story I'll get there.

Thanks for reading! I would love to hear from you!


	7. Chapter 7

_112 alerts, 57 favorites, 79 reviews. :) Thank you. You've made my horrible weekend about 10,000 times better. If anyone wants to give me a prompt for a story, I'll take a shot at it. I'm bored and out of ideas - I'll pretty much do any pairing with Kurt if you want. :)_

_.Chapter 7._

Kurt's alarm went off too early for both of them, Blaine kissed Kurt good morning despite their morning breath, and then snuck off to his own room to get ready for the day.

Kurt too got ready, then checked his Facebook and accepted all the Warblers who had added him, and changed his status to "Officially a Dalton Academy Warbler."

Blaine entered his room fourty minutes later with a special pin that they had forgotten to give to him the day before, a gold pin of a warbler to be placed on the lapel of the jacket to let everyone know who the warblers were. How Kurt had missed the pin on the three boys on Friday, he would never know.

The day flew by. Kurt's books had been placed on the same seat he had taken the Friday before, and after every class he found himself throwing his books inside, not wanting to carry around the forty pounds of textbooks he had accumulated throughout the day.

In Warblers rehearsal it was more about possible choices to sing at Sectionals. The top contender was currently Hey Soul Sister, with lead sung by Blaine. Everyone seemed to agree with this song choice when Kurt raised his hand.

"The floor recognizes Junior member Kurt Hummel" Wes said.

Kurt wasn't sure if he would ever get used to being called that, "I think it's a great number, but I was just wondering what other songs would be on the list."

Everyone looked at him like he had ten heads. "We only sing one song at our competition performances."

"Oh. Well, I apologize for the confusion then. Just so everyone understands why I asked, in my old school we performed anywhere from two to three numbers per competition as did most other schools competing. In all the times I competed, every school that only performed one song did not place." Kurt said finally.

Everyone was looking around the room. "Well, that would certainly explain why we haven't won sectionals in three years." Wes said.

"I thought it was in the show choir handbook that each performance must be at least six minutes long."

All three of the council members looked at each other before face palming themselves. "We are such idiots. We forgot all about the handbook."

"Well, at least you remembered before we actually competed." Kurt replied.

"Thank you Junior Warbler Kurt Hummel. As a thank you, do you have any song suggestions for Sectionals?"

"I have many, but most would not work with an all boys choir, I would need time to come up with suggestions. May I suggest, however, that you either do a group number where the leads are divided amongst the group, or a duet rather than just one person singing all the time to showcase more of the talent within the group?

Warbler's eyes lit up around the room at the thought of having their voice showcased even if for a moment.

"That is one idea we have not yet considered. The council will talk about it. If that is all, I call the meeting to an end."

Blaine and Kurt held hands and walked out of practice, but not without being stopped by David who yelled, "Nice hickey Blaine!"

Blaine turned red and continued walking out the door with Kurt. They dropped their school bags off in their respective rooms and walked outside to where Joe was leaning against the hood of the limo.

"Damn, I wonder who is visiting that came in a limo" Blaine commented. Kurt just smirked and walked toward the limo where he said "Hey Joe."

Joe picked up his head and saw Kurt walking by, "Hello Kurt" Joe answered before opening the door for the two boys.

"You have got to be shitting me" Blaine remarked before climbing in.

"Please, I just cleaned the interior. If you need the restroom, please go back inside." Joe said before closing the door.

"Why didn't you warn me about this?" Blaine asked.

"I forgot to be honest."

"Well, that would explain why you don't have a car here. Why have a car when you can have a limo take you everywhere!" Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt just kissed him, "You're secretly loving it. Large interior, unlimited drinks, and tinted windows."

"Oh yes, I am loving it."

So began their long make-out session to Kurt's grandmothers' hotel. About twenty minutes away, Joe rolled down the divider, "Boys, you are about twenty minutes away, may I suggest you stop canoodling so you do not have to explain red puffy lips and a hickey?" Joe then rolled back up the divider.

"How the hell did he know?" Blaine asked.

"Unsure." Kurt replied.

They did however listen to Joe's advice. They sat snuggled as Kurt gave Blaine a synopsis of what his grandmother was like and what to expect.

They rolled up, and much like the last time Kurt was there, they followed Joe up to the penthouse. They were ushered into the sitting room to await Kurt's grandmother.

When she entered, Blaine stood up and bowed out of respect, addressing her as "Your highness". He took her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles and she smiled.

"Please, call me Susan. None of that your highness business, but I can see that you are indeed a gentleman."

"Thank you your…Susan. I was raised to be one." Blaine said. He waited for Susan to sit down, and then took his own seat.

"Kurt dear, how do you like your new school?"

"I'm loving it grandmother. The course work is much harder and will take time to adjust, but otherwise I am quite enjoying it."

"Good." She said with a smile. "Now, Blaine Anderson is it?" Blaine nodded in confirmation, "If I am not mistaken you are related to the Andersons of Denmark if I am not mistaken, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. They are my parents."

"I see. Now if I remember them correctly, they are training their daughter to be queen, but you appear older. May I ask why?"

"Well Susan, I told my parents when I was thirteen that I was gay. They say they accept it, but deep down I know that they do not. They had told me that unless I married a woman, I would not take the throne. I refuse to do that to a woman, so I told them I would not take the throne, and they started to train my sister Lauren."

"I am terribly sorry dear. So is it safe for me to assume from the bruise on your neck and the information Joe told me that you and my grandson are an item?"

Blaine blushed to his toes it seems, "Yes ma'am."

"No need to be embarrassed. Kurt, you however might be, would you mind taking a walk for about five minutes?"

With Blaine's pleading eyes to please leave, he did.

"Now, what are your intentions with my grandson?"

"Susan, when I first laid eyes on him I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I was terrified that my voice would give out on me and crack. I had never met a more charming, intelligent, funny, gorgeous man in all my life. It took me all day to even find out that he was gay. Our connection was instant. I took him out on a date before touching him, and then I told him about my prince status and he told me about his. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I said it to Kurt and I'll say it over to you and anyone else who asks. You could have every man and woman in the world strip naked in front of me, and there would be no reaction except for Kurt. I know I've only known him for three days, but I can see a future between us, and I think I might love him."

Susan sat in shock. "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard about my grandson. If you can tell a queen those words, I'm sure you will have no problem with Burt, Kurt's father. He might seem intimidating, but he's a softie on the inside. Don't let his talk about his shotgun scare you."

Blaine smiled and Kurt walked back in. "All the intimidating done?"

"No, there was no intimidating, that's your fathers' job." Susan said with a small smile. Kurt looked away, "You haven't told him have you?"

Kurt blushed and returned his gaze to his grandmother, "No. I wasn't sure what he would think of me if I said that in the three full days I had been there I had landed myself an amazing boyfriend. He would probably think I am some type of male whore."

Susan and Blaine laughed. "Kurt, I told your father about me requesting Blaine to show you around the school with the intent that something might spark between you. He probably now thinks that I am a meddling old fool. Please tell him tonight. He doesn't know however that Blaine's a prince, but tell him that in person. He won't get mad. If he does, he doesn't know about my shotgun." Susan replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"You set this whole thing up? How did you even know that he was gay?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, I'm a queen. I have my ways. Now, I have the all important question to ask, I need to start planning the ball two months from now. The question is, are you going to take the title of King?"

Kurt stalled for a minute. Blaine didn't breathe and neither did Susan. "I'm still so unsure."

"Kurt, I really think that you are going to make an amazing king. You are charming, kind, considerate, and overall just amazing. Don't worry about the whole marriage within five years thing. Follow what your heart tells you." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile. All the words he used to describe him had his heart skipping beats, unable to breathe and a fire in the pit of his stomach. He looked to his grandmother. "I'm going to be king, but can I help you plan the ball?"

Susan clapped her hands together in delight. "Wonderful! Oh, and of course you can help me! I'll send over swatches to your room and you can call and tell me what you would prefer. Oh this is fantastic! I can't wait for you to tell your father."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week flew by. The warblers had agreed to a duet, and it was quickly decided would be done by Kurt and Blaine. Kurt tried to refuse, but it was a unanimous vote yes for Kurt. Any other time outside of class and Warblers was Blaine helping Kurt with the coursework in Kurt's room. Kurt had called his father Monday after meeting with his grandmother on the ride home and told him about Blaine and how he was having the ball in two months. Surprisingly he took both well, just demanding that Kurt bring Blaine home this weekend to meet him.<p>

Blaine had agreed, mostly because every night he slept next to Kurt, so the thought of not having Kurt next to him for the weekend made him crazy. The sooner you meet the parents, or in this case parent, the better right? So after classes on Friday, they grabbed their bags they had packed the night before, changed out of their uniforms and met Joe outside. Most boys were staring at the limo as they walked to their respective cars to go home for the weekend, and their jaws dropped when Kurt and Blaine got in. The secret of Kurt being a prince was still that, a secret, Blaine on the other hand, was not so secret.

Luckily, Blaine's hickey had started to fade by Wednesday, and now it just looked like a small dark patch. Kurt had promised not to leave any more. Blaine, not wanting to be murdered by Burt had not sought out revenge…yet. Kurt briefed Blaine on his father, and warned him that his house was not a palace, just something small for his father and himself. They soon arrived at the Hummel household where Kurt grabbed his hand and walked into the house. "Dad, are you home?"

"In the kitchen" was the reply from Burt.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they dropped their bags in the hall before proceeding into the kitchen. "Hey dad, this is Blaine, Blaine this is my father Burt."

"Nice to meet you sir" Blaine said shaking Burt's extended hand.

"Please, just call me Burt. Nice to meet you as well Blaine."

"Dad, mind if I give Blaine a tour of the house?"

"Not at all. Just leave his bags in the guest room."

"Dad, we've been dating a week. We aren't going to do anything. Besides, he's been sleeping in my room practically since the day we met."

Burt's eyes narrowed. "Fine, but I want the door open whenever you are both in there."

"Thanks dad!" he said kissing his dad on the cheek, "Come on, let's go."

Kurt took Blaine through the kitchen, dining room and living room before getting their bags and heading downstairs to his basement bedroom. Blaine's face was one of surprise when he realized the basement was Kurt's bedroom, "Wow, didn't realize you lived in the basement."

"Well, when I quickly outgrew my closet space upstairs and was taking too long in the bathroom every morning for my father, he built this and let me move down here. It's easier that way."

Blaine explored Kurt's black and white bedroom, quickly discovering that Kurt's room at Dalton was so much bigger, bathroom and closet included.

"So, my friends from New Directions want to meet you tomorrow, so they will all be coming over here to meet you if that's okay."

"Yeah totally! I want to meet Mercedes."

Kurt started to give Blaine the short description of everyone while simultaneously pulling up their Facebook pages so he could see faces to names.

"This is Mercedes. She's a diva, can sing, and threatens to do things but doesn't actually do them. She's my best friend and shopping buddy. So she might yell at you for taking her way her personal shopping assistant."

"Brittany may also call me her boo. Last year I tried to impress my dad and denied being gay, dated her for about two days. My friends call it my Mellencamp days, cause that's what I looked like and sounded like. I dated her because I had joined the football team and she wanted a perfect record. She likes my soft baby hands, and calls me dolphin too because dolphins are just gay sharks."

"Woah. I just got six bits of information in that, you dated a girl, pretended to be straight, were on the football team and you're a dolphin? Anything else I should know?"

"Well, you already saw that I was a cheerleader. And other than the fact that my cheerleading coach calls me porcelain, that's all I can think of." He said flipping to Rachel's profile. "This is Rachel, she's also a diva and calls herself captain of the glee club. She always signs her name with a gold star. She posts a new video of her singing a different song every day at six sharp. She's the bitch who I threw the high F for, and to this day she still throws it in my face. I want to scream that I threw the note, but I won't."

Blaine tried to discreetly get out his phone, but was caught by Kurt. Blaine said that it was Wes wondering if we got to Kurt's house safely and to ask about the limo. Kurt believed it. Kurt went on to Quinn.

Kurt went through Santana, Tina, and then was about to start the guys when a notification popped up and said he was tagged in a video. Curious Kurt clicked on it and wanted to punch Blaine.

Blaine had text Wes and asked him to put up the video of the audition onto Facebook. He always secretly had one of the Warblers wearing a camera to record the performance in case there is any question or doubt later on, but in this case it worked as well. When he saw Rachel had commented on it, he had to look.

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt, why would you do this song? It's amazing that the Warblers let you in despite not hitting the unmistakable high F.  
><strong>Wes Li:<strong> Rachel, I suggest you watch starting around 2:00.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Amazing job Kurt. I'm so proud of you.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Thank you Wes and Mercedes. I'm waiting for Rachel's reply in 3…2…1…  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> You must have really practiced to hit that. Either that or this is fake  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> No, I was there, and I can say that it's not fake and there are about fifteen other boys who can attest to the fact that he did not fake it. I also spent the entire weekend with him – he refused to practice. He said, and I quote "I could hit that note in my sleep"  
>(Wes Li, David Brown, and 65 others like this)<br>**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel, I threw the note the last time. My dad was getting harassing phone calls about me being gay, and I didn't want him to have any more stress, so I threw it.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>You threw the note?  
><strong>David Brown:<strong> Wow Kurt. Can your friend read?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I can too read! I'm just in shock and speechless.  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Never thought I would see the day that Rachel Berry was speechless.  
>(Mercades Jones, Santana Lopez and 128 others like this)<p>

"Well that shut her up. Guaranteed she'll want a repeat performance tomorrow" and with that Kurt continued with the rest of his friends. Soon Burt was calling them for dinner.

Burt had made simple baked ziti, something Kurt had taught him to make years ago and he had perfected and quickly became Kurt's favorite dish. Once everyone had been seated and full plates, Burt decided to end the awkward silence.

"So Blaine, Kurt tells me that you two are an item. What are your intentions with my son?"

"Well sir," Blaine started.

"Burt."

"Sorry. Burt, as I told Kurt's grandmother on Monday, when Kurt opened the door a week ago I had forgotten how to speak, how to move, and I was certain that my voice was going to crack when I spoke. In the time that I had spent with him, I had never met anyone in my entire life that was more intelligent, funny, charming and not to mention gorgeous than your son. I have no intentions of hurting your son, but if I do, I have already been threatened by Mercedes that she will cut me, and Susan will also hunt me down and kill me as well, but feel free to add on the threat."

"I'm sure Kurt has informed you of my shot gun."

"Yes he has."

"Well, I like you. I think you are good for my son, but hurt him in one way, I will kill you. I'm sure most of Kurt's friends will tell you the same."

"I have a feeling that my body will be unrecognizable should I ever hurt Kurt."

"You bet it will. Now Kurt, I assume you have told him since he's met your grandmother."

"Well, there's a funny story about that." Kurt started. "I didn't tell you over the phone, but Blaine and I went out on a date Saturday night. When we got back he said that he had to tell me something. I was afraid he was a serial killer, but it turns out that he's royalty as well. His parents are the king and queen of Denmark."

Burt's fork dropped into his plate. "You have got to be shitting me."

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "No Burt, it's true. I wanted to tell him before I started to pursue a relationship with your son, for fear paparazzi would find out and tell him before me. I was just as shocked as you were when he laughed at me and told me he was as well."

"Well I'll be damned."

The rest of the conversation flowed freely, and there was no more tension. Burt approved of Blaine, now it was just down to the New Directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Only 3 more chapters left. Review please. :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Almost at 100 reviews! 8 more to go! :) 123 alerts, 64 favorites, and many of you have added me to your favorite authors list. Words cannot express my gratitude I feel towards all of you reading this. I'm sorry if I haven't responded to your reviews - I'm a little busy cleaning up my house and some of you don't accept PMs. But **thank you so much for reviewing**. Here's the next chapter without further ado. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em>.Chapter 8. <em>

It was just after lunch on Saturday when the doorbell rang. Kurt looked at Blaine and he nodded. Kurt opened the door with Blaine right behind him, and watched as the New Directions came pouring in single file into the house. They all hugged Kurt and eyed Blaine suspiciously. They moved into the living room where Kurt then introduced Blaine, who waved awkwardly. Mercedes was the first to get up and hug him. "Welcome to the family, remember my threat"

Brittany was next, she got up and asked "Are you a dolphin too?" Blaine laughed and said yes watching the Blonde girls eyes light up before hugging him. She went for his hands felt them and said, "Not as soft as Kurt's" before turning away and sitting back down, leaving a confused look upon Blaine's face. The confused look didn't last long.

"Hurt him, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident" was Santana's. "Join the line." Blaine responded. Santana gave him a small smile before turning it into a sneer and turning away, not bothering to hug him.

"Oh my god you guys, this is so amazing. You know that I have two gay dads, so if you have **any** questions, feel free to stop by" Rachel exclaimed before hugging Blaine and walking away without letting Blaine say a word. Blaine shot a look at Kurt and he just rolled his eyes, causing Blaine to laugh.

Quinn and Tina just hugged Blaine and welcomed him to the group, along with a small message not to hurt Kurt but no death threats; something Blaine was extremely grateful for.

By this time the girls and Kurt were sitting down in a group in the living room, gossiping about what Kurt was missing out on at McKinley, Blaine smiled as his boyfriends eyes lit up with amusement. He could tell that this really was Kurt's family. Blaine turned around and saw all the guys staring at him giving him death glares.

"You better take care of our princess over there, you are his first boyfriend ever, and if you hurt him, we will have no problem taking you out" said Puck. The boy did have a menacing look in his eyes, and Blaine wasn't going to mess with the mohawk.

"Look, I have no intentions on hurting him. I've already been told that if I hurt him, I'm going to be shot, punched, kicked, stabbed and cut and have it all made to look like an accident and no one will be able to recognize the body. I've already said that if that time comes, which is not my intention for it to ever happen, I won't hide behind secret service or anything, I'll take it as it is. So, can we please move past it?"

They guys all looked at each other. They were all secretly hoping that he would shit his pants and they could intimidate him a little more, but this guy was confident – something that Kurt really needed in a boyfriend. They all silently approved of Blaine.

"Sure dude. We all approve of you" said Finn. All the guys grabbed seats as each of the New Directions boys clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder as a sign of welcoming. "So Kurt said you are the lead singer of the Warblers right?" Finn asked.

The conversation started to flow, and when Blaine started to talk about the Ohio State Buckeyes, the guys were really confused. "I thought you were gay" Puck asked.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't like football."

With that, their minds were blown. The conversation was now as animated as the girls as they fought over what football teams were better, and what coaches should retire. Despite being a Buckeyes fan, Blaine went against Artie when he said Joe Paterno should retire and said that he was an icon and should never retire. Once again, the guys minds were blown.

Pizza was ordered and a game of truth or dare was played, where Rachel, just as predicted, got to dare Kurt to reenact his Warblers audition.

Kurt decided to only do the ending part of the song to save time, and with no vocal warm up, hit the note with ease just like in his audition. Rachel was in shock but bowed down to him regardless.

By the end of the night, Blaine knew more about these guys than he cared to know, but it was fun. All of the New Directions approved of Blaine. Knowing that Kurt's adopted family cared about him so much to go through all this trouble of threatening him made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Blaine looked around and saw smiling faces and faces of laughter on every single face, even Santana. Blaine decided that he couldn't have been happier in that moment if he tried.

* * *

><p>To everyone's shock and surprise, two weeks before the competition the lists came in of who their competition would be, and it was The Hipsters, The Warblers and The New Directions.<p>

Everyone at the Warblers looked at Kurt and asked for information on the New Directions.

"Look, I don't ask them and they don't ask me. If they were to ever find out that I said anything, they would string me up by my ankles and beat me like a piñata. Most of the old performances are on YouTube, so go ahead and analyze that."

The Warblers understood, and one Warbler Jeff said, "Did anyone notice if you say New Directions really quickly it sounds like Nude ..." and the rest was muffled by another warbler's hand.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, we realized that at our first competition when the announcer said it too quick and everyone in the audience thought it was that. Luckily Rachel corrected it after her solo."

The meeting was called to an end, and Kurt went up to his room to look at the swatches for his party and make decisions. He was sitting in the middle of his bed talking to his grandmother when David, Wes and Blaine walked in. For some odd reason, his grandmother decided she wanted to have the entire conversation in French. The boys made themselves comfortable and five minutes later he hung up. "Sorry about that. It was my grandmother. She insisted on talking in French so no one in the room on her end would know anything."

The boys laughed. They sat and started to discuss potential songs for a duet for Blaine and Kurt when the phone went off again. It was Rachel, and a quick look at the time revealed that it was 3:45, the Warblers had gotten out early but he was sure it was the entire glee club on the other end. He picked up and put it on speaker phone. "Hello Rachel."

"Hey Kurt!" from fifteen other people was the response.

"Okay, well hello everyone."

"Have you seen the competition list?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I did, and before you ask no I didn't tell the Warblers anything about our secrets. I don't know anything so I didn't share anything. Besides, all of our performances are on YouTube. If you are calling to ask for the scoop on the Warblers, the answer is the same and I'm sure I will be shot and killed by the other three members in my room at the moment."

"Oh, well that is what we were calling about, the first part at least; we wouldn't cheat on you guys. You know that if you told anyone anything we would hunt you down and beat you like a piñata. We were also calling to wish you guys luck and to let you know that you are going down."

"Dream on Berry!" Kurt said with a laugh.

"We miss you Kurt. Good luck with preparation for sectionals. Bye!"

"You too. Bye guys!"

With a chorus of goodbyes he ended the call.

"You really weren't kidding about the piñata were you?" Wes said.

* * *

><p>The week before sectionals, Kurt was passed out face first on his bed. The Warblers had extended practice the two weeks before sectionals until five, and it was the end of the first week. Add the extended rehearsal to his intense school load, two exams, a five page paper, and planning the ball with his grandmother, he was exhausted.<p>

Blaine was confused when he knocked on Kurt's door and there was no reply, he pushed open the door to see his boyfriend passed out face first into his bed still in uniform. _'Kurt must be exhausted' _he thought.

Blaine shut the door quietly and went down to the dining hall where he grabbed two dinners to go, and two cups of coffee. He went back upstairs into his boyfriend's room and woke him up with the scent of coffee under his nose. It woke him up immediately. "Wha?"

"Hey baby. You fell asleep; I went and got us dinner to eat here, and some coffee. After that I'm going to give you a massage."

Kurt couldn't complain. He hopped off his bed, went into his closet and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, something he never did and sat down on the loveseat with his boyfriend to eat. Their peace was disturbed by a knock at the door, Kurt screamed for them to come in, and it was an older gentleman there to get his uniforms to clean them. He hadn't been there on a Friday before to see them take his uniforms.

"Oh, hi. Yeah go ahead, I know what you're here for."

The guy at the door bowed, walked into the closet, grabbed the dirty uniforms, placed them in a bag and walked out quietly.

"You have your uniforms cleaned professionally?"

"My grandmother started it. He comes every Friday, but I haven't been here on Fridays before and it was just done for me. Guess he got the key from my grandmother in case I wasn't here."

"Nothing screams royalty quite like that."

They finished their meals, and Blaine instructed Kurt onto his bed, face down with his shirt off. Blaine straddled his legs and started to relieve some of the stress that Kurt was holding in his shoulders and lower back.

Half an hour later, Kurt was in heaven, and thought that the week was finally turning around when his phone went off and it was his grandmother again.

"It's like she knows we're together doing something." Kurt commented.

Once again the conversation was in French, but Blaine despite understanding the language wasn't really listening, being too mesmerized by Kurt's back until Kurt groaned loudly and said "Can this week get any worse?"

He hung up the phone and started to cry into his crossed arms on the bed.

"Baby what's wrong?" Blaine said lying down next to him, placing an arm around his waist in comfort.

"Somehow word got out about the ball next month for me, so now everyone is going to know that I'm a prince, which pretty much means I can't go anywhere without being attacked and all I can think of is what they are going to do to me at sectionals. But me being a prince lead to pictures of us leaving Dalton together to visit my grandmother with a hickey on your neck and there is speculation that we are dating. Apparently your parents called my grandmother and are demanding to know what type of nonsense is going on between the two of us, because you are not gay and that if I don't stop 'dating' you, they are going to disown you."

Blaine, whose face was red, jumped off his bed and picked up his phone and started dialing. "Who are you calling?" Kurt asked, but Blaine gave him the wait a minute finger.

"Where the hell do you get off? I told you when I was thirteen that I was gay, and you told me that you accepted it, but obviously not. I'm not going to hide who I am just to rule a fucking country the way you want it. You've been training Lauren for the past couple of years, I was never going to get the crown anyway, so go ahead and disown me; it's not like you were much of parents anyway. I'm eighteen, I have all the money which you cannot take away anymore, so guess what? I don't need you." And he hung up.

Kurt stood up and consoled his boyfriend. No sooner did his arms wrap around Blaine, the boy started to sob. Together they were crying and consoling each other. They fell into bed together shortly after and passed out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, sure enough it was splattered over the front page of the news paper about who he was, the speculation about him and Blaine dating, and what would happen to Blaine if it were true. Everyone that was at Dalton that weekend just gave him a curt nod and let him alone, something of which he was grateful for, he couldn't take anyone asking him a million questions. He had already logged off Facebook on his phone after he woke up to 50 notifications – many the New Directions asking if he was okay, which turned to text and phone calls, so he turned off his phone.<p>

Kurt spent most of the day in his sweatpants doing his homework ahead of time for the week to lighten the load during the week. Blaine was doing the same in his room, both deciding that the other was too distracting. He heard a light knock at his door and called for them to come in, only to see his grandmother and his father walk in. After a two second look at Kurt, his father engulfed him in a hug where Kurt promptly started to cry.

"We are going to fix this Kurt. Is it possible to get Blaine down here?" his grandmother asked.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, but I'll have to go to his room; we both shut off our phones after they wouldn't stop ringing. I'll be back in a minute."

Kurt ran up the stairs and knocked on Blaine's door, he answered still dressed in his pajamas from the night before. "Hey, my grandmother and father are downstairs and they want to talk to both of us." Blaine just nodded and closed and locked his door behind him before going downstairs.

"Oh good, sit down" his grandmother said when the two walked in. Both boys looked completely exhausted in their sweatpants and t-shirts, hair undone and dark circles under their eyes from stress. "Blaine, I'm sure Kurt has filled you in on what has happened, have you heard from your parents?"

"I called them last night, I pretty much told them to shove it. They were never planning on giving me the crown anyway, and I didn't want it to be honest. I'm eighteen; any money that is in my name cannot be touched by them anymore and is rightfully mine. The house here is mine, as is my car, and I have enough in my accounts to finish out my years here and then move onto college if I want. I'm not worried."

"Well, I'm glad you are all settled out. Now Kurt, it is a bit earlier than we anticipated, but I want you to make a statement. Something along the lines of you just found out who you are as part of your mothers dying wish, and if you chose to accept the crown will be decided next month. As for your relationship together, that is entirely your call if you want to deny it, say it's a friendship or whatever you chose is your calling. Blaine, if you would like to make a statement as well concerning your side of the story with your parents, you are welcome to as well. We are having a press conference on the front steps of Dalton in two hours, and I expect both of you to be there. Understood?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, and the adults left the room, presumably to talk to the headmaster about the upcoming press conference. Kurt looked at Blaine, "What do you want to do about our relationship? I completely understand if you want to break up with me." Kurt said with a tear sliding down his face.

"Kurt," Blaine said taking his hand, "I would never do that. I can see how much the thought of me leaving you hurts you, and I promised that I would never hurt you. I'm already disowned; I'm just plain old Blaine Anderson now. It's up to you Kurt. I will tell you though that I don't see me leaving you anytime in the near future. I also said that I hate to lie; I believe that we should tell them. It's already Facebook official, it would be kind of redundant to say we aren't when that says we are."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he hugged Blaine, "You are so right. I was leaning toward telling them anyhow, I want to show off my gorgeous boyfriend to everyone anyhow. Are you going to say anything about being disowned?"

"Damn straight. They put this on themselves, now they are going to face the consequences."

They both got ready in their respective rooms. When Kurt came out of the bathroom there was a black suit with what appeared to be the family crest on the left side of the jacket. Ironically, it looked similar to the 'D' on the Dalton uniforms except it was an 'H'. The inscription was in dark blue, and there was a light blue shirt under the jacket for him to wear.

Everyone congregated in Kurt's room twenty minutes before the start of the press conference. Blaine was wearing what appeared to be his family crest jacket, with a yellow 'A' on the left side of his black suit. "My last name is still Anderson." Blaine said in Kurt's ear. They quickly discussed everything that was going on. Kurt would talk first, followed by Blaine and there would be no questions.

They walked out the front doors of Dalton twenty minutes later to be greeted by flashing bulbs on all the cameras. Kurt made his way to the podium. "Good Morning. This morning there was an article released stating that I am a prince, and I am dating a prince. I stand here before you to address both of those topics. At the end of September, I was informed that my mother, who had passed away when I was seven, had a dying wish. That wish was for me to not know that I was a prince until I was eighteen so I could live a normal teenage life. In seven months I turn eighteen, and I was just told that I can hold the title of prince should I chose to accept it, which I did. If I decide to take the throne later will be decided next month at the ball in my honor. I would also like to address the statement that I am dating Blaine Anderson. I can stand before you and say that it is true. I ask that our personal lives be kept that, personal. We are two teenage boys living in a homophobic world; it is hard enough as it is without the press breathing down our necks. Thank you, no questions please."

Despite that Kurt had walked away to allow Blaine the time to talk, questions were being shouted left and right. "Good Morning to you all again." The press quieted down. "I am here to address the statement that my parents have given that their son is not gay, and that if I was I am disowned. I had informed my parents when I was thirteen years old that I was gay and they said they accepted it, but clearly they never did. They informed me shortly after that in order for me to be the next in line for the throne, I was to marry a woman, and what I did outside of the marriage was my choice, but to the eyes of the public, I was straight. I cannot lie to myself, nor could I do that to anyone; man or woman. When I told them this, they began to train my sister Lauren Anderson to be the next queen. I stand before you today as Blaine Everett Anderson. You heard me correct, I have been disowned by my family for being something that they have known about since I was thirteen. I also confirm my relationship with one Prince Kurt Hummel. I also ask for privacy from our relationship from the press. Thank you, no questions."

Blaine turned, took Kurt's hand and walked back into the halls of Dalton Academy, but not before pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips as a little gift to the press to leave them alone now that they have a picture of the two boys sharing a kiss. Soon after Dalton security as well as Susan's security threw all the press off the campus.

"Let's just hope they listen and leave us alone."

For the most part they did. Every once in a while someone was trying to sneak onto campus only to be thrown off by Dalton's security. It was Friday when the bus that had been rented to take to Sectionals pulled out of the campus, there was all the press standing outside taking pictures of the bus. Luckily the windows were tinted and no one could be seen.

At sectionals, the bus dropped them off to a blocked off section of the school with ropes and security guards to hold off any unwanted visitors as well as press.

"This is ridiculous" is what Kurt mumbled under his breath, and Blaine just held his hand as they walked into the school's auditorium with cameras flashing everywhere and questions being shouted at them, which were ignored.

The order was The Hipsters, The Warblers, and then The New Directions. The boys didn't sit in the audience to watch the hipsters, knowing it would be too boring to watch people in walkers stand there, they could just listen backstage. Soon enough it was The Warblers turn to take the stage. Kurt was a bundle of nerves, scared that he would actually pass out and die on stage.

They stood in formation as Kurt stepped forward to start his duet with Blaine _Candles. _Despite it being a break up song, they found peace in the song with all of the stress in their life caused by their royalty status. When the song ended they took their bows as Blaine continued with _Hey Soul Sister_ where Kurt could only stand and smile at his boyfriend jumping around the stage, singing the line "I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind" directly at Kurt. His heart was a flutter, for the rest of the performance. They ended in perfect position, and Kurt could see all of New Directions jumping up and down for them, before being engulfed in a hug by the Warblers.

They went and took their seats and watched the New Directions break their traditional Rachel and Finn opening number to see Sam and Quinn walk down the aisle singing _Time of my life_ into _Valerie_ sung by Santana.

The results came, and for the first time, it was a tie between the New Directions and the Warblers. They were both headed to Regionals.

Kurt and Blaine hung back to chat with the New Directions while the Warblers went ahead onto the bus. The New Directions hugged and congratulated both Kurt and Blaine for a wonderful performance. After some catching up, Kurt and Blaine made their leave. As they made their way out Blaine stopped him and pushed him against the wall and started to ravish him. "You were amazing out there baby."

"Well thank you, so were you."

"Baby, what's the date?" Blaine asked

"October 29th. Why?"

"Happy one month." Blaine said still kissing him.

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot!"

"Don't worry, I didn't. I just didn't want you to be surprised when the Dalton bus is gone. We're going out to celebrate tonight."

Kurt smiled, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I'm not, but thanks for letting me know. Now come on, before we're late."

They walked out the same door as they had entered, still hand in hand, but instead of getting onto the Dalton bus, Joe was standing there ready to take them to their destination. The press of course was still there having a field day. They entered the limo, and watched as they left the school grounds through a police barricade, there to stop the press from following them to their destination.

Blaine and Kurt went on a romantic dinner for two in a nice restaurant halfway between Lima and Westerville in a blocked off back section of the place. Blaine paid and they walked out hand in hand to the park across the street for a late night stroll.

Blaine stopped Kurt in front of the turned off fountain and turned to look at him. "Kurt, I know we haven't been going out for a month but to me it feels like so much longer. I know that whenever I have a bad day or I feel stressed out that you will always be there for me no matter what. We conquered so many things together in such a short amount of time, and despite all the drama, you never strayed from my side. I have never felt like this before about anyone, and to me that can only mean one thing." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt, I love you."

Kurt had tears streaming down his face. "Blaine, just like I'm there for you during your time of need, you are there for me as well. You survived my grandmother, my father, and all of my friends from New Directions and you never bailed. You're the most honest and loving person I know, and your parents are fools to let you go and not allow you to take the crown because you love me. Well, we have each other out of all of this, because I love you too Blaine."

Kurt placed a kiss onto Blaine's lips. What was meant to be chaste turned out into something more passionate. Blaine's hand came up to cup the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him in closer to Blaine. Kurt's hands found their way into Blaine's hair as Blaine licked and sucked his bottom lip, causing Kurt to moan and open his mouth. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, and for a while the world just faded out, and the only feeling in the world was the two of them. So much so they didn't notice the video camera hidden behind a tree nor the flash of a camera.

Later after they had returned to Dalton, Blaine and Kurt were laying on Kurt's bed, continuing what they had started earlier. Hands were roaming and soon their shirts were off, not getting enough of skin contact. Blaine's hands were on the waistband of Kurt's pajama pants waiting for some sort of approval from Kurt when he got a nod and within moments the pants were gone. Kurt did the same to Blaine and soon both boys were just clad in their boxer shorts.

"Are you okay with this?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't trust his voice and just nodded and groaned into Blaine's collarbone where another bruise was beginning to form. Blaine flipped them over and started a wet trail of kisses down Kurt's body, paying extra attention to his nipples which had Kurt arching his back with pleasure. Blaine smirked as he continued his decent, his lips finding his hip bones just above the waistband of his boxers, and started licking and sucking on one side and then the other, leaving equal bruises on either side.

"Blaine, please." Kurt moaned.

Just as Blaine wrapped his hands in the elastic of Kurt's boxers, Kurt's phone went off. He recognized his grandmothers' ringtone. He groaned throwing his head back into the bed in frustration, "Forget it, I'm not answering. Keep going." He said to Blaine.

Blaine did as Kurt wished and ignored the ringtone and removed Kurt of his boxers, admiring for the first time his boyfriend in all of his glory. Tentatively he ran a finger up Kurt causing an involuntary twitch from Kurt. When Kurt's phone rang again he whimpered, and Blaine got up and silenced his phone from the call and from all future calls before returning to where he was.

Less than five minutes later, Kurt's back was arched screaming Blaine's name loudly as he exploded all over his and Blaine's chests. Kurt collapsed on his back in a heap, exhausted. Not too exhausted however to have Blaine doing the exact same thing ten minutes later. Kurt quickly cleaned the two of them up before curling up and going to sleep, ignoring his phone lighting up with his fathers' face and name for the eighth time and the 20 missed calls combined from his grandmother and father.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I would just like to say, that my computer wants to capitalize mohawk. I also hope no one got freaked out by the final scene, I tried to write it with as little detail as possible, while still saying what happened. I still think it fits in with a T rating. If anyone disagrees, let me know and I'll raise the rating.

So a lot of people were raving about meeting the New Directions, so I expanded upon it a little bit more, so I hope it turned out okay.

Also, I'm sure some of you can figure out whats going on.

Oh! By the way, if you caught the **Joe Paterno** comment, it's because he's amazing - **I go to Penn State** and adore him, so I also consequently _hate_ the Ohio State Buckeyes. One last thing. **GOODBYE TRESSEL! :) **

That is all :)Only two chapters left. So **review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone! So, 132 of you have me on Story Alert, 72 of you have me listed under your Favorite Stories, and I have 103 reviews! Yay!_ _Congrats to **njferrell** for being my 100th reviewer. :)_

_This chapter, like the last one pushes the T limit, but you can kind of see it coming, so if you don't want to read it - it's just there, you can skip it if you want you won't miss out on anything really relevant to the story. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I giggled a lot while writing it. :) Anyhow, enough of reading about me - enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>.Chapter 9.<em>

Kurt woke up the next morning still snuggled in Blaine's arms. He assessed their state of dress and the events from last night came pouring in. Kurt couldn't help but smile. His smile faded when he remembered his grandmother had called twice and he ignored the call he reached over and grabbed his phone, earning himself a groan from Blaine who only snuggled him closer.

Kurt looked at his phone and was amazed. He has 54 missed calls, 16 text messages and 4 voicemails.

He flipped through the missed calls – all of them were his grandmother, his father, and the final few were Joe which he assumed was his Grandmother assuming he wouldn't answer for her. The text messages were surprisingly from his grandmother and father as well.

**Kurt, please answer your phone it's urgent – Grandmother  
>Kurt, is everything okay? Please answer – Grandmother<br>Kurt. Answer your phone. – Dad.**

The messages continued until he looked at the last one from his grandmother, **I guess you are just ignoring us your phone was stolen or something. Check your e-mail and call me when you get it. – Grandmother**

Kurt opened his e-mail application on his phone and checked his e-mail. Inside he found a blank text e-mail from his grandmother and just a video attachment. He clicked it, let it load and watched as the video started, wondering what it was about the video that had his grandmother and father in such an uproar.

It opened to a news broadcaster montage, "In other news, Prince Kurt Hummel was seen in a passionate embrace of his boyfriend former prince Blaine Anderson, the two asked for privacy, but how can we when they do this in such a public place" Said the first news anchor, and four others followed it. Each stating in their own way that they were too hot to not be in the news, and one even mentioned their declaration of love before the passionate make-out.

Blaine woke up groggily and looked at Kurt's face glued to his iPhone where a video was paused at the end. "Good Morning. Everything okay?" he asked.

"Someone filmed our kiss last night in the park and it's all over the news." Kurt said still staring at his phone.

"Is that why your grandmother called last night?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Well, we weren't private about our relationship, and whoever filmed it went through a lot of trouble to find us. I made sure that not only the restaurant was clear and secure but the park as well. No one else should have been in the park while we were there. Personally, I'm flattered that they care so much about us because we are such a hot couple that they would go through all that trouble to find us. Now that they did, we sue their asses and maybe we will get some peace." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him in awe and placed a kiss on his lips, "You are always able to turn a situation that looks so bad, and turn it into something so good."

"It's a gift. Also, I've been around situations like this a lot more than you. No offence."

"None taken, but I think I better call my grandmother. She thinks I'm dead." He said already dialing.

The phone rang once before his grandmother picked up, "Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you better have a good reason for not answering your phone last night."

"Sorry grandmother, I had a long day and as soon as I came back from my bed I put my phone on silent and went to sleep."

"I see. Now, do you have anything to say for yourself?" his grandmother asked.

"Grandmother, I've already told the press that I am in a relationship with him. I have nothing to hide. Blaine went through all the security measures for our date, and whoever found us went through great lengths to find us. If anything I am flattered that they want to know so much about us that they essentially stalked us to find us. However, because the park was secured for just us, just find out whoever did it, threaten to sue, they get fired and then the press leaves us alone out of fear for a few months. They can get all their pictures next month at the ball."

There was silence at the other end of the phone from his grandmother in shock, "Oh, alright. I was not mad, more concerned about how you would take the news of a video of a private moment being sent throughout the United States."

"It's nothing they haven't seen before. I kissed Blaine at the press conference, so now they have a live film shot of it. Oh well." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Alright, I'll leave you be. Have a good day."

"You too grandmother. Goodbye."

Kurt sighed. His grandmother seemed pissed at first, but now she was okay. "Thank you for telling me that before I called her" Kurt said to Blaine. "She asked me to explain myself, and if you hadn't of said that, my ass would have been reamed out."

Blaine laughed. "Glad I could be of service. Now, what plans do you have for today?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, I know it is short notice, but the Warblers are holding their annual Halloween party tonight. Usually it's on Halloween, but usually everyone gets trashed and it is easier for us to recover on Halloween itself than during school on Monday. So what do you say, want to go with me?"

"Well at least now I can wear my Halloween costume somewhere." Kurt said with a wink.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to be?" Blaine asked with earnest interest.

"You'll have to wait and find out."

The boys left and got ready for the day and night. The party was at 8, but Kurt decided that he was actually going to drink that night, and he didn't want to do homework with a hangover, so he did that during the course of the morning. He also called his father and told him the same thing he had told his grandmother essentially.

It was 4 when Kurt had finished his homework, and went on Facebook for the first time in two weeks to see he had 100+ notifications. He didn't even read any of them. He had 437 friend requests when he decided to skim through them, accepting some of the names he recognized from his classes at Dalton, blocked Dave Karofsky, after his little note to be friends said "**I always knew there reason why I always called you princess, seems like they gave you the wrong title**"; _'He's just jealous'_ thought Kurt.

He declined the rest of the friend requests before changing his privacy settings so no one could find him. He went through his friends list really quick and deleted Jacob Ben Israel and a few others so nothing he says could get out to the press – he was a teenage boy and was allowed to have a Facebook just like all of his other friends.

He changed his profile picture to the photograph that was snapped along with the video of the night before of him and his boyfriend kissing, he quite liked it. He had already admitted to the relationship, why not show it off a bit? He then changed his status.

**Kurt Hummel:** Congrats. If you are reading this, I consider you a person who won't manipulate me and use anything I post on here against me. Super excited for the Halloween Party tonight!

He didn't wait for comments or likes. His true friends knew his number and could text him outside of the big events happening if they wanted to talk. From now on, he was mostly going to ignore his Facebook.

Kurt showered and proceeded to get ready while listening to Lady Gaga and dancing around his room. He was a little nervous that his costume was too…sexy? Part of him was also scared if anything from the party got leaked out. In the end he didn't care, he liked it.

It was 8:00 when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to reveal Blaine standing there dressed as Harry Potter. He should have figured. He looked almost exactly like him to begin with. Except, he had never seen Harry Potter with his jaw on the ground and drool coming out the side, and then Kurt remembered what he was wearing.

Kurt was dressed as a police officer; however, he was not male. He decided to forgo the pants and went for a short tight dark blue skirt with his porcelain skin tone leggings instead of shaving his legs, _'It never grows back right'_ he thought. His top was tight, and pulled around him, showing off his lean frame, with the top few buttons undone showing off his bare chest. He had the badge with his name, and atop his head was his hat surprisingly. Attached to both sides of his hips to the loops in the skirt were pairs of hand cuffs, and Blaine could see that the keys were on a necklace around his neck. The topper on all of this was Kurt's shoes. He was wearing four inch high black stilettos showing off the muscles in his legs. Blaine was glad that he had on a robe, because he was sure that he had a massive bulge showing in his pants right now.

"I'm guessing from the look on your face that you like my costume?" Kurt asked with a small smirk.

Blaine entered the room and kissed Kurt soundly, being sure to grind slightly into Kurt's thigh to show him how he really thought of Kurt's costume. "Does that answer your question?"

Kurt laughed. "Who would have guessed that you have a fetish for stilettos?"

"I didn't know, but for some reason now I can't get the thought of you in ladies underwear out of my head."

Kurt laughed and leaned in to Blaine's ear and whispered, "When did you get x-ray vision?" and licked his earlobe before leaning back walking towards the door sexily. Blaine groaned loudly, when Kurt from the hall said, "You coming?" and Blaine was forced to move and follow. Kurt was going to be the death of him.

When they entered the Warblers practice room five minutes later, the party was in full swing, despite it just being started. All of the Warblers did a double take, and then their jaws dropped similarly to Blaine minus the drool. Kurt could see that many of the Warblers had invited their girlfriends, and probably assumed that he was one as well until they saw Blaine.

Kurt walked into the room like he owned it, and over to the makeshift bar that had been set up, before taking a shot of tequila. Blaine had followed before taking his own shot, shuddering at the taste. Kurt leaned in again before saying, "You know what they say about tequila." And Blaine looked confused. Kurt took another shot and leaned back it. "It makes your clothes fall off."

It took all of the self restraint that Blaine had to not grab Kurt and take him right then and there. Blaine took another shot before taking a cup of the mixed drink that always managed to make him drunk in two cups. With the tequila already in his system, he was going to be plastered after one.

Kurt had walked away to go and socialize on his own for a while, allowing Blaine time to control his problem. They found each other on the dance floor an hour and a half later. Kurt was clearly intoxicated, swaying dangerously on his heels. Blaine held onto him for fear of him falling, when Kurt started grinding against him. If Kurt kept this up, his erection from earlier that was still there would be gone and in his pants in a matter of minutes. "Kurt," Blaine moaned in his ear over the music, "if you don't stop this soon I'm going to have a mess in my pants."

"Well, I guess we'll have to take care of that won't we?" Kurt said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room. Kurt led Blaine to the men's restroom where he pulled the two of them into a stall and after closing and locking the door behind him started to ravish Blaine. Kurt was quickly on his knees and unbuttoning Blaine's pants, and before Blaine even knew what was happening, he felt something warm and wet engulf him. He didn't last long after that, and Kurt swallowed every drop. After securing him back in his pants he got up and kissed him before walking back to the party. Yep, Kurt was going to kill him.

Before the bathroom, Blaine was drunk, but now he felt stone cold sober, and went back to drinking. Kurt and Blaine continued their dancing on the dance floor to hoots and whistles from the other Warblers. It was 1:30am when Kurt decided that he could no longer stand in his heels, outlasting many of the girls in the room, and after swaying dangerously decided to call it a night. Most of the other Warblers had left anyhow. Kurt leaned against the wall for a minute to regain his balance when Blaine came out of nowhere and scooped Kurt up in his arms and carried him up to his room.

Blaine placed him on his bed, and began to ravish him, intent on returning the favor given to him earlier in the evening. Blaine removed all the parts of his costume except his skirt, which he took off last. Removing the skirt left Kurt in a pair of black lace bikini briefs, the tip of his erection slowly seeking its way out the top of the underwear. Blaine bit back a groan and removed them before impaling his mouth upon Kurt. The moans and screams that Kurt emitted was enough to get Blaine hard again, but the problem was fixed when Kurt half screamed and half moaned his name when his orgasm hit. Blaine had gotten off just on the sound of Kurt's voice. For the third time that night he said it, Kurt was going to kill him.

Blaine grabbed two pairs of sweatpants for the two boys, Blaine dressing Kurt before tucking him into bed, and then cleaning up himself and going to bed, curling into Kurt.

* * *

><p>The following few weeks seemed to fly. With Regionals being after Christmas break, they had a while until they actually had to decide on songs for it, so Wes who was stressed about the impending midterms that decided to take it easy on Warblers practice. Kurt was happy for this, it gave him more time to go home, and meet with his grandmother who was planning his ball which was a week away.<p>

The previous weekend, Kurt had gone home and hand delivered all of the invitations to his friends from New Directions at a small get together at his house. They had all gotten excited, the girls wanted to go shopping with Kurt. His grandmother had arranged for limos to take them to and from the party after picking them up at McKinley High. One of them was even handicap accessible for Artie. That Monday he had done the same thing at school, handing out his invitations to the Warblers in the middle of rehearsal. He had felt weird, but they asked more questions that his friends back home. Needless to say no work was done in regards to singing in the full hour and a half. His grandmother had arranged for two limos to take them as well, to and from Dalton to the hotel where it was being held.

Kurt was currently sitting in a designers store with all the New Directions girls, his grandmother and Blaine. All the boys had been measured and their tuxes were being given to them as a gift from Kurt's grandmother as a thank you for remaining friends with him/making friends with him. The girls were getting designer dresses as well custom made. Kurt and his grandmother made decisions on each of the girls dresses, and Blaine was just there because Kurt was.

Thanksgiving was a small affair at the Hummel household, Burt had started dating Carol so Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt and Blaine were all gathered around the table. Most of the discussion was on the party the next day. Burt and Carole were pestering him asking him questions and mostly wondering if he was going to take the crown, which he wouldn't answer.

Kurt had asked if Blaine wanted to stay and ride with New Directions to the party, but he had insisted that because he was counted with the Warblers, it would mess with the limo arrangements, so he went back to Dalton.

The next day Friday, the day of the actual ball, Kurt joined the ladies in hair and nails after Joe had picked him up early in the morning. After hair and nails, he went back to his grandmothers pent house suite to get ready for the evening, while the girls got their make-up done. Inside the suite he found his official prince outfit which he had never seen nor worn before. He looked like prince charming right out of Cinderella, except his pants were dark blue and not red. No one besides Blaine or his grandmother knew if he was or was not going to be king, and he had almost given in and told Burt and Carole last night, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

Kurt started to pace the floor, secretly wishing that Blaine was here to calm him down. "If you keep that up, there will be no more carpet under you" said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Blaine standing there, looking dapper as ever. He was in a midnight blue it was almost black tuxedo with a similar color shirt and just a white bow tie and white shoes.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed as he ran to his boyfriend and kissing him soundly. "What are you doing here? I was just secretly hoping you were here."

Blaine laughed. "I knew you were probably nervous and decided to come up, but also because every Prince needs his escort. You ready to go?"

Kurt and Blaine linked arms as they headed out the door to the elevator. They stopped on the second floor so they could take the grand staircase down into the main room with their entrance. They stopped at the double doors that divided them from the party which he could hear through the door. Kurt nodded to the doorman who radioed a man inside to announce them. He heard a muffled announcement until the door opened and heard "Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and Blaine Everett Anderson." The room burst into applause as they descended the stairs still liked by the arm. Kurt and Blaine met Susan at the bottom of the stairs, and she led them to the podium.

"Good evening to you all. It is with great pride and pleasure for me to introduce for the first time officially into society, Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Susan said and the room burst into applause. Kurt stepped up onstage where immediately a small crown was placed upon his head. A slight blush crept up onto his cheeks before taking the podium himself.

"Good evening. As many of you know, I was unaware of my official title for the past seventeen years of my life. It is with good reason that my mother asked for me not to know, and I respect her reasons why. Living without my title has shown me what it is like to live like the common person. The kind where you aren't chauffeured around, have designers falling at your feet to design something for you, or cameras in your face every minute of the day. I know what it is like to make friends, to lose friends, to be admired, and to be hated. I also learned how to respect people in the same way, regardless of title." As he said this he looked over at Blaine. "I have been told that I am caring, loving, considerate and many other positive adjectives lately. I see myself wanting to do the good of the people. It is for these reasons, that tonight, I formally announce, that I will take the crown from my grandmother when the time comes."

The room burst into applause for the second time. The New Directions were jumping up and down and screaming, Rachel was hugging Mercedes, Burt had tears in his eyes, and Blaine just looked proud.

Kurt stepped away from the podium where Blaine caught him and led him to the dance floor to have the first official dance. Kurt was smiling and looking around, but Blaine could see that Kurt was deep in thought. After spending so much time with him during the past two months that it felt like twenty years, and he could read Kurt like an open book. "What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked.

Kurt moved his head to look at him, still keeping rhythm with the music, "How can you tell?"

"Your eyes are glazed over, and you wouldn't be able to tell me the name of the song we are dancing to if you tried."

Kurt smiled. "You know me too well. I guess I'm just nervous. Not only do I have to train for the next six months to take over, I also have to do school work, and Regionals, and maintain my relationship with you, because God knows I don't want to lose you. I love you too much."

Blaine smiled. "There's something else isn't there?"

"Can we talk about that in private?" Kurt asked.

The song ended as if on cue, and they walked out hand in hand to the beautiful garden attached to the ballroom. It was inside of a greenhouse so it wasn't snowing on them luckily, but they could see it. They sat down on the bench and Kurt took a deep breath, but was cut off by Blaine. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and assume that you are worried about having to get married after you are coronated correct?" Kurt nodded. "Kurt, I'm crazy about you. We have only been together two months but it feels like twenty years." Kurt felt like Blaine could read his mind, because that is exactly what he thought just a short while ago. "I can say with complete honesty that I did not sleep last night because I kept looking for you in my bed. I have pictured my future, and I see the two of us ruling Norway some day, with a couple of kids with your eyes running around with mops of hair on their heads." Kurt smiled at this. "What I am trying to say Kurt, is that I love you, and I want to love you forever if you would let me. If we were in a relationship longer, I would probably propose, but I'll do the next best thing." Blaine knelt down in front of him, "I promise this is not an engagement. I do want to marry you someday in the future Kurt, and I promise that I will if you allow me to, and if you say yes that I will. This is a token of my promise. I want to be with you forever because I love you Kurt. Will you accept me to be in your life forever?"

"Of course I want to marry you someday. Of course I accept!"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Blaine sealed the deal with a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips before slipping the simple silver band on his finger. Inside it said "_I promise you, forever_".

Kurt loved it almost as much as he loved Blaine.

Together they walked back in hand and hand into the party, Kurt grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This is kind of the end. Sorry guys.

I have one more chapter - it's more of an epilogue where it jumps through time a lot - I just changed the chapter a few days ago and made it 1000 times better than what it was, and I really can't wait for you guys to read it. So, **review!** :)


	10. Chapter 10  Epilogue

So, this is it guys. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. My heartfelt thanks to all of you, I'll be answering reviews soon, I'm falling behind. Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<br>**_.Chapter 10._

Within the six months that followed, Kurt and Blaine had made their way inside where Mercedes noticed the ring and smiled, later she tackled him. Of course, she had thought he had proposed, but she was just as excited for a promise ring as well. Wes and David clapped Blaine on the back. They had known what was going on, and that was part of the reason Blaine went back to Dalton the night before; he was too nervous. Otherwise, no one really noticed, but that didn't matter to either of them, they were just happy being themselves.

The New Directions had won Regionals, and were headed to Nationals in a month. Despite transferring to another school, the family plane had been offered to take them so they wouldn't have to fundraise for the plane tickets. Soon after an anonymous donation paid for the hotel fee, all that was left was food, which was easy enough. Blaine had later told Kurt that he used part of the money hidden from his parents to pay for it, and Kurt just tackled him, telling him he was crazy. Blaine's response was, "I love you, and your friends are like your family; they are a package deal. I have to love them to love you. It was just my secret way of showing them I do care."

Kurt and Blaine had received special permission to finish their year early so they could spend time after the coronation in Norway. They both planned to return in the fall, where they would share Kurt's old single room since Blaine only ever used his for clothing storage and shower, until the last two months of school.

They had their fights, mostly when they got stressed out; Kurt would throw Blaine out, but shortly before curfew came knocking and apologizing. Kurt realized that he couldn't sleep without Blaine there, and would rather apologize than not get a good night's sleep and add the fight on top of his stress.

Burt and Carole had gotten engaged and married. Kurt had planned the entire wedding in two weeks, another reason why he had been so stressed out. Finn was officially his step brother, and he had stepped up to the role.

That brings us to today.

Kurt was standing in his bedroom within the castle his family owned in the country he was supposed to officially rule over in less than an hour. He was still pacing back and forth across the room, even though Blaine is with him. Blaine had tried to calm him down, and finally fed up with watching his boyfriend pacing back and forth he interrupted his path and kissed him until it was time to leave.

The ceremony went flawlessly, Kurt was now officially a King and still in high school. Kurt and Susan had a deal, until Kurt completed high school and got married, he wasn't really king, but just by title; Susan was going to take care of it all. The party that had followed was a joint celebration between Kurt's birthday and becoming King, and he was just fine with that. Blaine had gotten them two tickets to spend time in Paris for a weekend, just the two of them which he was extremely excited for.

Kurt and Blaine spent the summer in Norway, running around, doing press conferences, balls and other social events. Kurt had never been happier to leave and spend time alone in just Paris with him. New Directions had won Nationals, and Mercedes had Skyped Kurt and Blaine into the party that they held in celebration, Kurt's heart bursting with pride for the group.

Kurt and Blaine went back to Dalton that fall after celebrating Blaine's birthday with a large bash in Ohio. Wes and David poked fun at Kurt calling him King more than once, but stopped once Kurt threatened if they did it again he would have them killed and no one would be able to find the bodies – and they believed him.

Their year was surprisingly fast and drama free – something unheard of in Kurt's past 17 years of life. The Warblers had been beaten at Sectionals by the New Directions, so that left most of the year just doing small shows here and there. Kurt had only been called to Norway once on an emergency, an important dignitary had died and his presence was required. Blaine was not allowed to go with him, because he wasn't important, but Kurt had missed a week of school, and neither boy had never slept worse in their life.

Kurt and Blaine had finally made it to high school graduation. They graduated a year later co-valedictorians of their class. Blaine had insisted on Kurt speaking first, mostly because he had a surprise. When Blaine had finished his speech he said this, "Now, before I walk off this stage as a Dalton Academy graduate and a Warbler alumni, I think I speak for a few on this stage, that we would like to sing as the Warblers one last time. We have arranged a song for the occasion." Blaine turned around and looked at his fellow warblers and said, "Guys?"

All of the Warblers, except Kurt stood up. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the sleeve of his gown and hissed, "What the hell is going on? Why didn't I know about this?"

Blaine just smiled and said, "You'll see" winked, and walked away.

The senior Warblers of Wes, David, Thad, Blaine and John all walked off stage before starting to sing.

_It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you. <em>

Kurt couldn't believe it. He sat wide eyed in his seat as Blaine started to sing, walking back onto the stage in a tuxedo with the four guys behind him dressed the same.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

Blaine was singing to the audience, but all the while singing sideways towards Kurt. Blaine could see the blush that was developing on Kurt's face, crawling down his neck, his face stuck on a look of shock.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on girl. <em>

Blaine had contemplated saying 'dude' instead, but he knew that Kurt hated to be called dude more than anything else in the world.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready. <em>

Kurt listened to this line and just smiled.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you. <em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>So whatcha wanna do?<br>Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
>No, I won't blame you;<br>It was fun girl. _

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready. <em>

It was here that more voices started to join the five boys, and he saw coming down from the doors at the back of the auditorium was all of New Directions skipping down, the boys dressed similarly to the boys already on stage, and the girls in bright yellow dressed. They lined the aisles as they continued with the rest of the song.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you. <em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you. <em>

_Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby. _

_Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you. <em>

Blaine had made sure he was on the stage and kneeling before Kurt now, ring box open, as Blaine, and Blaine alone sang the final verse.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

With tears streaming down his face, Kurt nodded and whispered a quiet "Yes" before exclaiming and jumping up "YES! Of course!"

Blaine picked Kurt up by his waist and spun him around before placing him back on the ground and kissing him soundly. Blaine took the ring out of the box and placed it on Kurt's hand, it too was a small silver band but it had four small diamonds in a single line diagonally across the ring. It was perfect.

The entire auditorium was bursting with applause, and Kurt could hear wolf whistles as they continued to kiss from the New Directions and also Wes and David. Blaine ran back over to the podium and said, "Congratulations to Dalton's class of 2012. I'm getting married!"

The room celebrated once more, graduation caps flying up in the air while the two valedictorians celebrated in their own way.

Pictures of the couples engagement quickly flew around the internet and through the press faster than any other thing in the world, but the two boys just didn't care. They made it Facebook official as well and had to turn off their phones once again.

Kurt and Blaine left after a large joint party between the Warblers and the New Directions, something that someone once called the orgy of the year, especially the way that they were all over each other that night. Needless to say they were both glowing the next morning, and Kurt was walking a little funny.

Kurt and Blaine flew back to Norway to have an engagement party there, but before the party an unexpected guest arrived. Blaine's sister Lauren was sitting on Kurt and Blaine's bed when they had walked in after just finishing getting dressed, waiting to go downstairs to the party. Lauren had taken over as queen this past February when she turned seventeen. She stood up when they walked into the room.

"Blaine, Kurt. I'm sorry if I am ruining a perfectly happy day for the two of you, but I just wanted to let you know that I am on your side. I wanted to contact you so bad since that October, but I knew that you were probably upset with me. I want you to know that while mom and dad can disown their son, I can never disown a brother. I'm here today, to officially tell you, that I accept you back into the family, and as Queen hereby re-confirm your title of Prince, if you should want it. Before you do however, I have a story for you."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in confusion.

"It started about two years ago, I had seen on the internet that Queen Susan Hummel had a daughter who died, but left behind a son who conveniently lived in Ohio. I Facebook stalked you Kurt and found out that you were gay. I made a phone call to Susan, and told her about Blaine and what my parents are doing. That's what started the ball rolling. She wanted you to go to Dalton Kurt, to meet Blaine and fall in love. Between the two of us, we pulled a lot of strings, but I was the original informant of it all. I'm so glad that my work and perseverance paid off, because all I ever wanted was for you to be happy Blaine. I knew our parents would never have allowed you to marry a man, but at least here in Norway you can."

Kurt and Blaine sat in shock. Blaine knew that his sister was manipulative, but this took the cake, but he couldn't be happier. Blaine stood and hugged his sister with tears rolling down his face muttering "Thank you" over and over into her neck.

Blaine had officially accepted his title, secretly missing it every time he was introduced with Kurt. Lauren had explained how her parents were barred from the castle because she not only despised them for what they did to Blaine, but also what they did to her husband, but she would not go into details.

Kurt and Blaine walked into their party after Lauren and her husband, and Blaine relished in being announced as "King Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and his fiancé Prince Blaine Everett Anderson".

A year later they were married in a grand ceremony where the Warblers and New Directions covered most of the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Kurt had planned the entire thing down to the last detail. Together they became the kings of Norway, each hyphenating their name to become Hummel-Anderson and Anderson-Hummel respectively. They ruled while in cahoots with Lauren in Denmark, becoming very close friends.

It was ten years after the marriage that Susan Hummel passed away peacefully in her sleep. Ten years had brought Kurt and Blaine three kids, two girls and one boy. Each of them had glasz eyes like Kurt, and crazy hair like Blaine. The funeral was large and grand affair, but also had a smaller private ceremony, where Susan's three official grandchildren and five adopted grandchildren from Lauren were there in conjunction with Kurt, Burt, the rest of the old Warblers, New Directions and their respective husbands and wives.

Despite the sad affair, Blaine couldn't help but smile. Susan was an amazing grandmother-in-law to both him and his sister, and despite eleven years since graduation, the Warblers and the New Directions still kept in close contact with each other. Blaine's family with Kurt was exactly how he pictured it to be twelve years ago when he gave Kurt the promise ring. Standing together in one room he could feel the love that he never felt from his parents. He was never happier.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> That's it folks. I altered it after I posted the second chapter. I originally had Blaine propose the night of Kurt's prince ceremony, but I felt like it was rushed. So I made him propose at graduation – singing. Thought it was more Blaine-ish. :)

So originally I had Kurt prince of Ireland, and Blaine prince of the United Kingdom, and I was going to give Ireland back the little piece of land that the UK holds, but decided to change it, so therefore I changed it to Norway and Denmark. There you go.

I had a blast writing it, and I hope you guys had a blast reading it. Thanks for keeping up with me this long, I appreciate all of your comments and reviews.

One last time I'll ask – what did you think?

**PS.** I never wrote this anywhere, but _clearly I own Glee_ and attend school across the country at the same time. I also have so much extra time on my hands that I feel the need to write this in my spare time. I also love torturing all the Klaine lovers with only one kiss, a quick love confession and end it all; it really warms my heart. Just wanted to also let you know that this was written sarcastically and jokingly.

**Thanks for reading!**

Sweetie813 - Vickii :)**  
><strong>


End file.
